Kan syskon vara bästa vänner?
by Cia Veloria
Summary: Vem är hon? Varför känner jag igen henne? Hon påminner mig om...men det är omöjligt! Hon är död! Minnen kommer tillbaka. Vad skulle hänt om hon hade stannat hos dem? En mystisk tjej börjar på hogwarts. Ingen tror sina öron, Sorteringshatten ger upp.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kan syskon vara bästa vänner? Vad tror du? Den här ficen handlar om två syskon. En storebror och en lillasyster som hittils är okända för er. De flesta kapitel kommer ha en liten text innan skälva kapitlet. En låt eller dikt kanske. I alla fall den som känner kännslan som beskrivs står först och den som känslan är för står sen. Men nu ska ni få läsa:

(Storebror till Lillasyster)

_**Skut mig inte i hjätrat**_

_**Du kan älska min närhet**_

_**Du kan gilla att ha mig nära**_

_**Du kan låta bli att bry dig**_

_**Du han ogilla mig**_

_**Du kan hata mig**_

_**Du kan skada mig**_

_**Du kan skuta mig**_

_**Skut mig bara inte i hjärtat**_

_**För där finns du**_

Minns dig ännu

"Har jag fått brevet far?" Frågade den elvaåriga flickan sin pappa.

"Nej det har du inte, men din storebror har fått sitt brev om att komma tilbaka till andra året." Väste hennes far åt henne. "Mörkrets herre blir inte glad, och du vet straffet."

"Snälla, nej far!" Bad hon och tårarna ran ner för hennes kinder.

"Jag kan inte dö ännu, hjälp mig!" Skrek hon. Hennes bror betrakdade det hela. Med tårarna rinnandes ner för sina kinder. Han såg in i dem gråa sorgsna ögonen.

"Snälla rädda mig!" Bönade hon när hon låg på golvet.

"Crusio!" Ropade deras far och deras mor kom in.

Flickan skrek av smärta och hon smällde till ett glasskåp. Glassplittret regnade över dem. Tårarna blandade sig med blodet från henne sammtidigt som hon skrek:

"Snälla bror, få dem att sluta!"

Hon lyckades få ögonkontakt med sin bror. Hon såg tårarna rinna längst hans kinder samtidigt som han sakta skakade på huvudet. Hur kunde det bli såhär? Hans lillasyster kunde inte vara en ynk. Deras släckt hade varigt renblodiga länge. Det var omöjligt. Tankarna avbröts av ett krash och ett öronbedövande skrik av smärta. Hennes mor hade kastat imperius förbannelsen över henne och ått henne springa in i väggen. Sammtidigt som hon vart torterad av Crusiatus förbannelsen. Förbannelserna upphörde och han såg varför. En uggla hade susat in. Ugglan var försenad och där på brevet fanns det röda vaxsigillet med Ormen, Grävlingen, örnen och Lejonet. Det var adresserat till hans lillasyster. Hon var ingen ynk. Han såg förtvivlat på flickan framför sig. Hon var fläckig av blod och hade djupa hack av glas skärvor i hela kroppen. Hon rörde sig inte. Han sprang fram till henne. Det kunnde inte vara sant!

"Är don död far?" Frågade han med panik i rösten.

"Jag vet inte men hon behöver komma till sjukhuset nu!" Sa han. "Om Mörkrets herre skulle få veta att ett renblodigt liv gått till spillo för en försening. Då kommer vi att ligga risligt till."

På sjukhuset så satt familjen utanför undersöknings salen och väntade på att en botare skulle berätta om hon kunde överleva eller inte. Han mindes hennes skratt när dem gungade. Han mindes hennes okunnighet om allting. Han mindes hennes frågande blick. Han mindes den ivriga glimten som hon brukade ha i ögat. Skulle hon försvinna? Inte nu!! En ensam tår bubblade upp och ran långsamt ner för kinderna, ner på hakan och droppade ner på tröjan.

"Oroa dig inte, hon överlevde nog. Lite tortyr borde vi alla klara av." Sa hans mor tyst.

Då öppnades dörren och botaren Louice kom ut. Hon hade kort svart ruffsigt hår. Hade det inte varigt för hennes ögon så kunde hon lika gärna vara en kille. Hennes ögon hade liksom en glans som sa: Jag är en kvinna.

"Kommer hon klara sig?" Skrek han och såg upp mot henne.

"Tyvär så moste jag meddela att hon redan är död." Sa Louice sorgset.

"Va!?" Skrek alla i familjen.

Han såg sin far krama om sin mor. Hon grät. Men själv kunnde han inte gråta. Han var för ledsen. Blider av henne dök upp i huvudet. Han kom ihåg allt bra och dåligt med henne. Han mindes när dem hade varit på ett tivoli. Där hade dem skrattat och havt roligt. Det var fem år sedan. Men ett hemskt minne dök upp inom honom. Dem hade varigt sju och åtta år. Dem hade själva gått på en promenad. Så hade dem kommigt till en vildvuxen tomt och där inne fanns en pistol och en liten måltavla. Han hade övertalat henne att vara med och sjuta måltavlan. Han visste allt om pistoler för han hade läst om dem. Hon hade skrattat så. Men när han hade sagt att dem behövde gå hade hon riktat pistolen mot honom.

"Du vet inte hur farlig den är." Sa han.

"Låt mig skuta!!!" Hade hon skrikigt år honom.

Pistolen var laddad och osäkrad. Egentligen inte dödligt farlig, men i händerna på en sjuåring som inte visste hur farlig den var, dessutom så stod dem bara en halv meter ifrån varandra.

"Jag vill skuta!" Skrek hon och han backade.

"Du vet inte vad du gör! Sluta!" Skrak han.

Sen hade tårarna vällt fram från hennes ögon. Hon la vapnet på marken och sa:

"Jag kunde ha dödat dig, vad har jag gjort?" Sen hade hon sprungit gråtandes där ifrån.

"Kom tillbaka! Det är inte ditt fel!" Hade han ropat efter henne.

Nu hade hon sprungit till dödens famn och skulle aldrig återvända. Nu kunde han känna tårarna rinna ner för hans kinder. Aldrig hade han känt sig så ensam. Livets mening hade dött.

"Kan, kan vi…få se henne?" Snyfftade han fram mellan tårarna.

"Tyvär." Sa Louice. "Ni moste gå nu."

"Kom min son." Sa hans far. Hans föräldrar gick. Men han tvekade ett ögonblick.

"Hej då. Min syster." Sa han och sprang efter sina föräldrar.

Tårarna brände under ögonen. Han hade kommit ifatt sin mamma och pappa.

Han slog upp ögonen. Han satt i bilen på väg till King´s cross några år senare. Nu skulle han börja femte året.

"Vad är det gubben?" Frågade hans mor.

"Jag tänkte på lillasyster." Svarade han tyst.

Hennes namn var förbjudet. Lika hämskt som att säga mörkrets herres namn. Han hörde sin mor snyffta till.

"Jag orkar inte följa dig till perrongen." Sa hans far.

"Inte jag häller." Sa hans mor.

Han visste att dem inte stog ut med att se alla förstaårs elever som sa adjö till sina snälla föräldrar. Vilket dem inte var. Snälla altså. Han sa Hej då till dem och gick ut ur bilen. Han tårkade bort en ensam tår och försvann in på stationen. När han kommigt in på perrong 9 ¾ och satt på det röda tåget så såg han någonting. En flicka. Hon var väldigt vacker. Han hade aldrig sätt henne förrut. Men han kände igen henne. Det är väl någon elev som har ändrats under sommaren bara. Eller någons syster. Men då såg han dem gråa ivriga ögonen. Han flämmtade till. Det moste vara inbillning! Övertalade han sig själv. Han satt ensam tills Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinsson och Blaise kom in. Men under hela tågresan kunde han inte få dem gråa ivriga ögonen ur huvudet.

A/N: Jag är så hemsk eller hur? Vilket grymt sätt att dö på!! Har någon listat ut vilka syskon det gäller? Som jag nämde högst upp så inspererar musiken mig mycket. Jag lyssnar på musiken och skriver så det passar. Som ni förstår så lyssnade jag på sorglig musik. Så Reviewa och berätta vad ni tycker. Kom ihåg att den här eller Ginnys liv försvinner.


	2. Undviker den jag vill ha nära

A/N: Jag är förvånad att ingen har kommenterat stavningen. Själv så hittade jag flera fel och konstiga ordval. Men spelar roll, Jo egentligen så gör det det (två det på raken, ha). Jag har många kapitel på lager och så länge det kommer reviews så kommer det kapitel. Sen så äger jag några karaktärer. Men jag vet inte när dem kommer in i bilden. Men i det här kapitlet är det bara Novella. Här kommer det efterlängtade andra kapitlet!

(lillasyster storebror)

_**Är jag dömd till att evigt gråta?**_

_**Silver kalla känslor du någonstans finner**___

_**Men rädda liv så länge du hinner**___

_**Tårar och blod har blandats i det förflutna**___

_**Det befläckar mina minnen när ögon är slutna**___

_**Kommer det någonsin bli som förr**___

_**Eller lämnar du mig utanför din dörr**___

_**Tårarna som fortfarande rinner.**_

_**Syskon kärlek som förevigt brinner.**_

_**Kan du förstå och bara förlåta.**_

_**Eller är jag dömd till att evigt gråta?**_

**Undviker den jag vill ha nära**

"Snälla, vänta! Tåget går inte förrän om 20 minuter och vi är faktiskt redan på perrongen." Klagade en svarthårig kvinna, eller var det en man? Hennes hår hade blivigt axellångt och risigt men ögonen var dem samma som för tre år sedan.

"Jag vet men jag vill sitta själv i kupén, i början alltså. Jag vill inte fråga någon är det okej att jag sätter mig här." Svarade en flicka framför henne.

Men flickan gick inte långsammare för det. Hennes hår var blont och räckte henne till höfterna. Hon hade en lugg och två slingor som var kortare än resten av håret hängde framför axlarna. Flickans ögon var gråa och gnistrade av iver men hade en liten glimt av oro.

"Novella, Där är en tom kupé." Sa mannen som gick bredvid kvinnan.

"Okej." Sa Novella och började släpa upp sitt bagage på det röda tåget.

När hon fått in kofferten, ugglan Elvira, och en extra väska så kom hon ut till dem hon levde med. Ingen människa på jorden skulle tro att Louice och Roland var hennes föräldrar eller släktingar över huvud taget. Vilket också stämde. Louice vet ni redan hur hon såg ut men Roland som hon var gift med var kort, knubbig, nästan flintskallig och hade usel klädsmak.

"Hej då, och skicka Elvira om dina föräldrar skulle få veta vart du fanns." Sa Roland och kramade om Novella.

"Ja då. Det ska jag." Sa hon och kramade sedan Louice.

Hon kände ögon i ryggen och vände sig om. Men hon såg ingen som kollade åt hennes håll. Novella klev på tåget och satte sig i kupén. Tåget skulle nu gå om tio minuter. Hon suckade och såg ut på Louice och Roland som började gå ut från perrongen. Efter ett litet tag så öppnade en svarthårig kille kupédörren.

"Hej" Sa han. "Kan jag och mina kompisar sitta här?"

"Visst." Sa hon

"Ron, Hermione, Här kan vi sitta!" Ropade han och satte sig sen mitt emot henne.

En rödhårig kille och en tjej med brunt vågigt hår kom in genom dörren.

"Jag är Harry, det där är Ron och Hermione. Oj jag menar tvärt om." Sa den svarthårige när Ron satte sig bredvid honom. Hermione där emot tvekade lite men satte sig bredvid Novella som tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Vad heter du?" Frågade Ron nyfiket.

"Novella." Sa hon men reagerade inte på något annat sätt.

"Varför har vi inte sätt dig förut?" Frågade Harry.

"Jag börjar i år." Sa Novella. Det var tyst ett litet tag sen sa Ron förvånat:

"Men du är väll inte elva?" Harry och Hermione himlade med ögonen.

"Jag börjar i femte året." Sa hon lugnt och tålmodigt vilket varken Harry och Hermione kunde förstå hur hon lyckades med (vara tålmodig med Ron).

"Då är du femton då." Sa Ron. Harry och Hermione himlade med ögonen men såg väldigt förvånade ut båda två när Novella sa:

"Nej, jag är fjorton."

"Då är du ett år yngre än oss." Sa Harry förvånat.

"Men man kan ju inte börja i femte året helt plötsligt, man måste ju börja med att lära sig från början." Sa Hermione.

"Åh, men jag har lärt mig det på sjukhuset." Sa Novella och såg för första gången på Hermione.

"Men varför kom du inte hit innan du var på sjukhuset då?" Frågade Harry.

"Jag var för liten då." Sa Novella och hon visste vad som skulle komma nu.

"Då var du på sjukhuset i…?" Började Ron men i hans tänkande blev han avbruten av Hermione som såg chockad ut och sa:

"Var du på sjukhuset i tre år!?"

"Ja men det var fakti…" Men längre kom hon inte för Harry avbröt henne med:

"Vad var du för sjuk?"

Det vart tyst i kupén. Novella suckade såg ut genom fönstret igen och sa tyst:

"Tortyr."

"Vem då?" Frågade Ron.

"Ingen som ni känner i alla fall." Sa Novella och började ta bort smuts under naglarna för att inte behöva se på de andra tre i kupén.

"Ska vi byta om?" Frågade Hermione efter ett tag.

"Visst." Sa Harry och gick ut ur kupén med Ron bakom sig.

Novella och Hermione drog fram sina klädnader och började byta om. När dem var klara så fick Harry och Ron gå in och byta om. Hermione och Novella sa eller gjorde någonting tills Novella kunde se någon komma.

_Jag känner igen honom. Jag vet vem han är. Gråa ögon, blont hår, men vem är det? _Tänkte Novella. Då förstod hon vem det var. Hon behövde fly någonstans men vart? Han kom närmre och närmre snart så skulle han också känna igen henne. _Okej ta det lugnt. Jag kan INTE gå in till Harry och Ron. Jag kan INTE stå kvar. Jag måste gå in i någon annan kupé._ Hon ryckte upp kupé dörren bredvid henne där några första års elever satt. Dem stirrade på henne.

"Jag måste gömma mig lite bara." Sa hon och satte sig på golvet.

Hon kunde höra Hermione gå in i kupén där dem suttit från början. Hon vände sig om och kikade genom fönstret på kupédörren. När han gick förbi duckade hon.

"Tack." Sa hon och skyndade tillbaka till Hermione Ron och Harry.

Hon han sätta sig ner precis innan tåget stannade. Novella suckade och reste sig igen. Men så fort som hon klivigt av tåget så såg hon ännu en gång killen med gråa ögon och blont hår. Hon höll andan och skyndade sig att ställa sig bakom några fjärdeårselever från Hufflepuff.

"Vad är det Novella?" Frågade Hermione.

"Inget, ni kan gå i för väg." Sa hon snabbt och kikade efter om han var kvar eller om han hade gått till vagnarna redan.

Dem andra tre gick. _Han står fortfarande där. Han kommer döda mig om han får veta att jag lever, men han kommer ändå att få veta det till slut.__ Shiit! Hufflepuffarna går nu, vad ska jag göra!?_ Novella såg sig omkring efter ett nytt gömställe. När hon inte såg något bestämde hon sig för att ta risken och gå förbi honom. Hon lossades att hon inte kände honom bara. Allt gick bra tills någon busvisslade åt henne. Nu skulle han säkert se henne. Hon drog snabbt upp armen over ansiktet och sprang det fortaste hon kunde förbi honom. Hon hörde någon säga:

"En se men inte röra flicka, hamnar säkert i Hufflepuff."

Hon struntade i att vända sig om och säga att Hufflepuff inte var något dåligt. Men troligen så skulle hon inte hamna i Hufflepuff ändå. Hela hennes släkt hade varigt Slytherin flera generationer. Det verkade i alla fall som att han inte hade sätt henne. Eller det hade han nog men han hade inte känt igen henne i så fall så skulle han ha följt efter henne och tagit tag i hennes arm och förhört henne om vart hon varigt. Men ingen sprang i fatt henne så det var nog lugnt. Bara hon inte hamnade i samma vagn som honom. Då är det kört. Hon såg vagnen som skulle åka näst. Hon skyndade sig dit. Hon hoppade upp och satte sig där men ångrade sig när hon såg att det bara var sjundeårs elever i vagnen men nu var det försent. Hon satte sig bredvid en tjej som fnyste och vände blicken bort från henne.

_Vad är det med henne då? Kan man inte få sätta sig vart man vill eller? Fan! Där är han! Kom igen nu åk, åk, ÅK! Ja, han såg mig inte._Vagnen hade nästan kommit fram när ett av hjulen lossnade och dem satt fast.

"Vi får kliva på en och en i vagnar som kommer." Sa en kille.

"Vem går på först och vem går på sist?" Frågade tjejen som förut fnyst åt Novella.

"Yngst först." Sa han och såg på Novella.

"Ja, jag är yngst här." Sa hon med en suck och såg mot vagnen som kom.

_Undrar vilka som satt där? Hoppas det inte är han. En blond kille sitter där i alla fall. Snälla låt det vara någon annan._ Vagnen kom närmre och närmre. Novella lyssnade spänt efter hans röst. Men det var tre år sedan sist men ändå. Dem som satt i den kommande vagnen såg oförstående mot dem och den blonda killen vände sig om. Dem gråa ögonen avslöjade honom och hon drog snabbt upp armen över ansiktet.

"Jag kan ta nästa vagn." Sa hon.

"Vaddå då?" Sa en tjej.

"Jag kan vänta det är okej." Slingrade hon sig.

"okej." Sa någon och fortsatte "Jag kan ta den vagnen."

Vagnen kom närmre och närmre och alla i den stirrade mot dem. Novella kikade fram bakom armen och såg direkt dem gråa ögonen. Hon satte sig ner på marken med huvudet ner och blängde tomt på den leriga jorden under henne.

"Vad är det med henne då?" Frågade någon.

"Jag vet inte, hon kanske är kär i någon i vagnen." Sa en annan som hon kände igen som han som skulle åka med vagnen.

Novella hörde vagnen stanna och hon slog händerna för ansiktet. Paniken steg inom henne. Både han och den killen som hade busvisslat åt henne satt i den där vagnen och tänk om han kände igen hennes blonda hår.

"Vad är det med tjejen?" Sa någon från vagnen och hon visste att det var henne dem menade.

"Vi vet inte, Vi föreslog att hon skulle ta den här vagnen och hon gick med på det tills ni kom och då ville hon inte ta den och hon satte sig ner på marken." Sa killen som hade kommigt med förslaget om att hon skulle ta den vagnen.

"Är hon skadad tror ni?" Frågade någon från vagnen, men den här gongen var det en tjej som faktiskt lät både road och förväntansfull.

"Har du ont någonstans?" Frågade en kille lite nonchalant.

Novella skakade på huvudet kraftigt och hoppades att dem skulle åka utan henne. _Snälla låt mig slippa att sitta med honom! Han kommer att känna igen mitt ansikte, mina ögon och min röst! Snälla låt dem åka iväg fort. _Hon visste inte att en blond kille i vagnen tänkte raka motsatsen mot henne. _Jag har sätt henne förut. Det var henne jag såg på perrongen, men innan dess så har jag sätt henne. Men vart och vem är hon. Snälla låt henne komma med den här vagnen. Jag känner nog igen hennes ansikte om jag får se det. På perrongen var hon för långt bort. Då såg hon så tuff och hård ut, vanligtvis en av dem jag skulle försöka få. Men någonting med henne får mig att hålla mig borta. Men nu ser hon så sårbar och oskyldig ut. Var det inte henne som någon busvisslat åt innan hon sprang förbi oss?_

"Varför vill du inte åka med oss då?" frågade en ny röst som Novella allt för väl kände igen. Även om det hade gått tre hela år sen hon hörde den sist.

Novella skakade bara på huvudet. Hon vågade inte säga någonting. Skulle han känna igen hennes röst lika väl som hon kände igen hans? Någon suckade och sa:

"Vem ska åka med då?"

"Jag." Sa han som skulle det och hon hörde hur någon (troligen han) gick runt vagnen och hoppade upp i vagnen.

När hon var säker på att vagnen åkt och att dem inte skulle kunna se henne så sträckte hon på sig och ställde sig upp. Hon drog bort händerna från ansiktet och såg efter vagnen. Den syntes inte längre. Hon suckade av lättnad och man kunde riktigt se hur hon äntligen kunde slappna av. Hon såg ner på sin leriga mantel och sina leriga händer. Hon torkade av dem på manteln och vände sig om bara för att se att alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad?" Sa hon och såg ner på sig igen. När hon inte såg något fel så såg hon på dem igen.

"Vad var det där om?" Frågade fnysar tjejen.

"Ingenting." Sa Novella och vände sig om igen och såg nästa vagn komma.

"Kan du ta den här vagnen då?" Frågade någon annan.

"Ja." Sa Novella och hoppade upp i den och åkte iväg.

_Undrar om han kommer att känna igen mig när jag ska sorteras. Ropar dem ut ens namn då? Eller blir det som en hemlighet tills personen själv presenterar sig?_ Nervösa tankar susade genom huvudet hit och dit. Samtidigt så hade den andra vagnen precis stannat. Den blonda killen klev ut ur vagnen och gick som i trans till stora salen eftersom hans huvud var fullt av tankar. Han hörde inte på ett ord av vad hans kompisar sa.

_Varför? Varför? Varför? Varför? Varför känner jag igen henne? Varför får jag aldrig se vem hon är? Varför säger hon ingenting? Varför undviker hon mig? Varför tycker jag inte att hon är snygg? Jag skulle egentligen ha gjort det, men det känns som att jag inte borde och det gör jag ju inte heller men ändå. Varför förstår jag inte? Hon har blont hår och gråa ögon. För likt lillasyster. Men hur skulle det kunna vara hon? Hon har varigt död i flera år. TRE hela långa år har hon varigt död. Det kunde inte vara hon. Oj vart är jag?_

Han hade upptäckt att han redan satt sig vid Slytherin bordet. Alla hans kompisar stirrade på honom och såg chokade och förvånade ut (typ samma sak, i alla fall).

"Vad är det med dig egentligen?" Frågade Goyle.

"Vaddå?" Sa han oförstående.

"Vi har försökt få ner dig på jorden i fem minuter men du har bara fortsatt att gå." Sa Crabbe.

"Draco!" Ropade någon.

_Toppen_ tänkte han. _Kan hon inte fatta att det är slut?_

"Hej Draco." Sa Pancy och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Hej Pancy, kom ihåg att det är slut." Sa han snabbt.

Pancy såg lite sur men ändå ledsen ut men hon sa sen:

"mm."

Dumbledore ställde sig upp och höll sitt tal. Som vanligt så lyssnade han inte, men en mening kunde han bara inte låta bli att lägga märke till. Meningen var också den sista han sa:

"Sen har vi en elev som ska börja femte året. Du kan komma in nu."

Draco såg snabbt mot porten in till stora salen. Den öppnades och där stod flickan som hade gömt sig för honom. Hon såg väldigt nervös ut, vilket också var fallet.

_Ta det lugnt, miljarder ögon stirrar på dig. Du rodnar säkert, tur att jag bara blir lite rosa om kinderna så det nästan inte syns._

Hon började gå fram mot honnörsbordet och sorteringshatten. Hon hörde några viskningar här och där. Sen när hon kom fram till trappan så ropade en lärare med glasögon:

"Novella Malfoy."

Hon slöt ögonen och hörde att viskningarna vart fler, högre och ivrigare. Hon satte sig på pallen och fick hatten på huvudet. På alla förstaårselever så gled den alltid ner över deras ögon men efter som hon var fjorton så passade den ganska bra. Hon såg ut över de andra eleverna, äldre och yngre. Då fastnade hennes blick på en viss blond slytherinare med gråa ögon. Dem var tomma och känslolösa men ändå fanns det en chock artad glimt i dem. Han stod up och stirrade på henne och sa sen med en iskall men förvånad röst:

"Du…du är ju, Död."

A/N: Tadam! Där fick man veta vilka som var syskon. Eller förstod man inte det? Det här blev ett långt kapitel. Nästan sju sidor! Hurray! Så vad tyckte du om kapitel två? Klicka på den lilla Go knappen här nedanför och kommentera Blir det ett tredje kapitel? Det beror på dig, och dig, och dig, och dig…


	3. Förklaringar och böner

A/N: Oj det här kapitlet kom fort! Jag började skriva på det dagen efter att andra kapitlet kom ut. Så jag han bara få tre Reviews Ni får vara lite snabbare ! Jag tror att ni redan har listat ut att syskonen är Novella och Draco eller hur?

(Draco Novella)

_**Sorry**_

_**I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know**_

_**Please don´t say you´re sorry**_

_**I´ve heard it all before**_

_**And I can take care of my self**_

_**I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know**_

_**Please don´t say forgive me**_

_**I´ve seen it all before**_

_**And I can´t take it anymore**_

_****_

**Förklaringar och böner**

"D… Draco." Sa Novella tyst och ställed sig upp.

Först vart Draco glad. Hans syster levde på något mystiskt sätt, för det var hon det var han säker på. Han gick fram till henne och omfamnade henne. Sen sköt han henne ifrån sig och sa:

"Hur kan du leva?"

"Jag ville inte komma tillbaka till mor och far, skulle du ha velat det?"

"Nej, men jag borde ha fått veta att du levde." Sa han surt.

Novella såg ner på sina fötter och då åkte hatten en längre bit ner för pannan.

"Men hur skulle det gå till? Jag kunde inte använda händerna och skriva, jag kunde inte bara springa fram till dig och berätta för du var hos dem hela tiden." Sa hon och drog upp hatten igen och såg in i hans sorgsna ögon som förövrigt också var fyllda med hat och förvirring.

"Kul att du lever." Sa han och gick ut ur stora salen, där han lämnade en förtvivlad Novella bakom sig, och han struntade totalt i vilket elevhem som hon hamnade i.

Novella suckade men stod kvar, helt plötsligt frös hon upp och vart blekare. Men det skulle nog alla ha blivigt om dem fick höra hattens röst inom sig nu:

"Du kan inte placeras ut, Inget elevhem passar dig bättre än det andra och du verkar inte ha någon åsikt, så jag kan inte placera dig. Vad tycker du vi ska göra?"

Novella blinkade inte ens. Hon bara stirrade på porten där Draco nu försvann.

_Jag vet inte__ Ska jag fråga Dumbledore?_

"Gör det, säg att han får sortera dig."

Sen försvann rösten och Novella lyfte av hatten. Alla såg förvånat på henne. Novella la ner hatten på pallen och gick fram till bordet bakom sig.

"Hatten kan inte placera mig." Viskade hon tyst till Dumbledore.

Han såg förvånat på henne och frågade:

"Exakt vad sa hatten till dig?"

Novella tänkte efter en sekund och upprepade sen:

"Du kan inte placeras ut, Inget elevhem passar dig bättre än det andra och du verkar inte ha någon åsikt, så jag kan inte placera dig. Vad tycker du vi ska göra?" fortfarande viskandes.

"Vad svarade du då?" Frågade Dumbledore.

"Jag vet inte. Ska jag fråga Dumbledore. Sen så svarade han att du skulle placera mig." Viskade hon.

Dumbledore nickade och lutade sig tillbaka. Det gjorde även de andra lärarna som hade försökt lyssna till samtalet.

"Då så" Sa han högt. "Vart vill du gå någonstans?"

Novella, alla lärare och elever såg förvånat på honom. Men efter en liten stund så sa hon:

"Jag bryr mig inte om det."

"Inte det minsta, Inget djur du tycker bättre om än de andra? färg? Namn på grundaren? Släktens elevhem? Någon speciell du vill gå med?" Frågade han.

"Jo men, Jag har ingen favorit färg, Jag tycker nog bäst om grävling, favoritnamn av grundarna är Rowena Ravenclaw, Släkten kommer från Slytherin och jag har träffat några Gryffindorare." Sa hon med en ursäktande röst.

"Om du inte kan bestämma dig så får vi helt enkelt bara ta något elevhem. Säker på att du inte vill något speciellt elevhem?" Frågade Dumbledore.

Novella såg på dem otåliga eleverna framför sig. _Vilket elevhem vill jag alldra helst gå i?_ _Få se nu, Hufflepuff känner jag ingen men man kan ju lära känna någon. Ravenclaw samma sak där antar jag. Då borde det stå mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Den ända jag känner i Slytherin är Draco, och han värkar vara "ganska" arg på mig, Men i Gryffindor har jag __träffat Harry, Hermione och Ron. Om min riktiga familj får veta att jag går i Gryffindor så mördar dem mig. Varför är det så svårt? Få se nu anledningar till Gryffindor:_

_1.Harry, Ron och Hermione._

_2.Draco är sur på mig._

_3.Dem goda (oftast)._

_Och fördelar med Slytherin:_

_1.Draco och jag kan bli sams._

_2.Jag blir mördad om jag hamnar i något annat elevhem (om de får veta)._

_3.Släkten kommer från Slytherin._

"Jag kan inte bestämma mig för Gryffindor eller Slytherin." Viskade hon till Dumbledore.

"Vill du gå mellan dem? En termin i Slytherin och nästa i Gryffindor." frågade han.

Novella såg chockat på honom, sen glad sen förvirrad.

"Går det?" Frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Egentligen inte, men vi kan göra ett undantag." Sa Dumbledore med en menande blick.

"Okej." Log hon och nickade.

Dumbledore nickade bekräftande innan han sa högt:

"Då så, Då ska Ms Malfoy byta elevhem varje termin. Var annan Slytherin och var annan Gryffindor. Hon börjar men Slytherin."

Slytherinarna applåderade och några Gryffindorare applåderade lite dem också eftersom att hon skulle gå däe också. Novella gick nervöst till Slytherin bordet och satte sig mellan en svarthårig femteårselev och en brunhårig fjärdeårselev, båda var tjejer. Ingen av dem verkade vara glad över att hon hade hamnat i Slytherin.

När middagen var slut och alla lämnade stora salen så följde även Novella efter försteprefekten som skulle visa förstaårseleverna. Det såg nog ganska konstigt ut. Dem flesta i Slytherin var inte blonda, det var nästan bara Draco och hon själv. Dessutom så var hon mycket längre än de andra som gick i klungan mot sällskapsrummet. När dem kommigt fram så såg hon genast Draco och hon bröt sig it ur klungan med fascinerade elva åringar.

"Hej." Sa hon.

När Draco inte reagerade utan fortsatte att stirra i elden så satte hon sig bredvid honom i soffan. Men hon såg på honom i stället. Efter någon minut så sa hon:

"Draco, jag vet att du är arg. Men jag kan förklara. fast inte här." Sa hon när han åter igen inte reagerade.

Han ställde sig upp och gick mot sin sovsal. Innan han började gå upp för trappan sa han:

"Kom då, ingen är här nu."

Sen gick han upp. Novella tvekade ett ögonblick innan hon ställde sig upp och gick efter honom. _Det känns konstigt att gå till killarnas sovsal, KILLARNAS. Även om jag ska prata med Draco. Men killar får ju inte gå in till tjejernas sovsalar. Det kanske är tur i alla fall. Men att gå upp till killarnas sovsal när man är tjej kanske kan misstolkas. _Hon letade efter dörren med skylten femteårselever. Det var tredje dörren till höger. Hon klev in och fann Draco stå och vänta på henne mitt på golvet.

"Förklara." Sa han kyligt.

"Jag ville inte återvända. Dem skulle ju ha dödat mig då. Att dem tog mig till sjukhuset var konstigt nog. Det var väll för att kunna tortera mig igen, men jag sa till Louice att jag inte ville tillbaka och hon sa att jag kunde få bo hos henne och hennes man Roland."

"Varför har jag inte fått veta?" väste Draco.

"Jag har redan sagt det." Sa Novella kyligt och tröttsamt. Sen fortsatte hon:

"Snälla Draco, nu när vi äntligen funnit varandra. Förlåt mig."

"Louice och Roland kunde ha skrivit till mig." Sa Draco.

"Jag tänkte inte på det då. Snälla, jag var bara elva år. Förlåt!" Sa hon sorgset.

_Varför förstod hon inte? Det kan inte vara så svårt att jag har saknat henne. Hon var mitt liv. Hon lämnade mig utan glädje, utan hopp, utan känslor, utan vänner. Det är på grund av henne som jag har blivigt 'Slytherins känslolöse prins' som dem kallar mig._

"Kanske att jag kan förlåta dig om tre år. Då får du veta hur det känns att bli lämnad." Sa han helt känslolöst.

Draco var verkligen känslolös, även om han inte såg det själv. Han var kallhjärtad och hård mot henne, men eftersom han är den han är så märkte han inte att hon grät. Eller märkte han och struntade i henne? Det spelar ingen roll, för hur man än vrider och vänder på situationen, så är det ändå Draco som är herren över bråket. Han kunde knäcka henne vilken sekund som helst.

"Snälla, jag vet in…" började hon. Men Draco avbröt henne:

"Jag vill inte höra 'förlåt' en gång till. Du är inte förlåten." Sen gick han snabbt förbi henne, ut genom dörren och ner för trappan.

Novella brast ut i gråt. Tårarna välde fram ur hennes ögon och hon sjönk ner på golvet. Huvudet begravde hon i händerna. Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder, ner över händerna och följde armarna innanför tröjan. Hon kom ihåg då dem hade varigt mindre, sådär fyra fem år. Dem lekte kurragömma med sin mor. Varje gång som Novella vart hittad först så började hon gråta. Draco sa alltid att han kunde räkna i stället. Nu så visste hon att det fanns värre saker att gråta över. Men hon hade lärt sig det redan vid sju års ålder. När hon hade en pistol riktad mot Draco. Han som alltid förklarade saker för henne, Han som alltid hjälpt henne, Han som alltid tröstat henne. Men nu var han motsatsen och skulle inte hjälpa henne mera.

Hon brydde sig inte om att hon fortfarande satt i hans sovsal. Så länge tårarna rann skulle hon sitta kvar. Hon kunde känna dem rinna ner för kinderna. Hon såg upp mot taket eftersom att lampan släcktes. Strömavbrott, typiskt. Hon la benen i kors och stirrade tomt i mörkret framför henne medans tårarna fortfarande letade sig ner för hennes kinder.

När hon suttit så ett tag så kom någon in genom dörren. Strömmen hade inte återvänt ännu men eftersom hon suttit där länge så såg hon tydligt att det var Dracos kompis Blaise Zabini. Men eftersom han inte var van med mörkret så såg han henne inte. Han öppnade snabbt dörren och vände sig tillbaka mot hennes riktning och ryckte till.

"Vad gör du här?" Frågade han efter en stund.

Hon lyfte huvudet och såg in i hans ögon och han i hennes.

"Har du märkt hur Draco blivigt?" frågade han ointresserat.

Hon struntade i det och ställde sig upp. Hon gick förbi Blaise och ut ur dörren. _Jag vet att han inte skulle bry sig även om jag mördat honom, Som om Blaise någonsin skulle bry sig om andra. Skulle någon dö skulle han bara bry sig om att golvet vart smutsigt._ Hon började gå ner för trappan när en hand grep tag i hennes arm. Hon vände sig om och såg på Blaise.

"Du behöver inte gå." Sa han med ett flin.

Novella drog till sig armen och sprang ner för trappan. När hon kom ner så kollade några misstänksamt på henne, mest killar. Det berodde nog på att hon kom från killarnas sovsalar, och att hon hade röda ögon på grund av tårarna drog nog till sig några blickar. Novella struntade i det och satte sig i en fåtölj framför brasan och stirrade tomt på lågorna.

Tiden gick och allt fler lämnade sällskapsrummet. Men Novella satt envist kvar och såg på elden. Efter några timmar så var hon ensam. Några hade lagt sig för att sova, andra hade smitit ut på olika fester. En ensam tår letade sig ner för hennes kind. Hon torkade bort den just som två killar kom in. Båda hade brunt hår, den ena hade blåa ögon och den andra hade gröna.

"Nej det tycker inte jag!" Sa den ena surt.

"Då kunde du ha gjort det!" Sa den andra lika surt.

Sen såg dem Novella och bråkade tystare. Dem satte sig vid ett bord och blängde surt på varandra, sen fortsatte dem att prata tyst. Klockan var nu två och Novella reste sig upp.

"Vart ska du?" Frågade den ena tvillingen fort.

Den andra tvillingen vände sig om och såg på henne. Dem hade tydligen pausat bråket för att fråga henne. Kontroll freaks!

"Spelar det någon roll?" frågade hon surt tillbaka.

"Någon har visst vaknat på fel sida idag." Flinade den andra tvillingen.

"Kliv upp på andra sidan sängen imorgon." Flinade den första.

Novella suckade och började gå mot sovsalarna.

"Är du och Draco syskon?" Frågade den andra igen.

"Nej, vi bara lossas. Klart vi är syskon!" Sa hon surt och blängde på dem.

"Det märks, fast inte helt." flinade dem.

"Vad menar ni med det." Sa hon surt. "Jag är inte lik honom!"

"Utsidan och det dåliga humöret." Sa dem.

"Vad är det som skiljer sig då?" Frågade hon kyligt.

"Han är känslolös och en playar, tror inte du är sån."

Novella stelnade till (fast hon stod still från början).

"Du gråter och ja, chocken förklarar att du inte är en playar."

Novella hade hört nog. Hon vände på klacken (fast hon inte ens hade skor) och sprang upp till sin sovsal. Den var tom. Alla var ute på fest. Lika bra det. Hon slängde sig på hennes säng och begravde huvudet i kudden. Hon visste vilken säng som var hennes eftersom att hennes väskor stod vid den. Hon ville gråta, men tårarna var slut för länge sen. Tvillingarna hade rätt om henne. Men Draco, är snäll. Han är ingen playar och långt ifrån känslolös, men visst han hade varigt hård mot henne förut. Novella blundade och bad tyst att dem ljög för henne. Hon bestämde sig för att se efter om det var sant. Hon klev upp ur sängen och ut ur sovsalen.

"Tillbaka så snart?" Flinade en av tvillingarna.

"Vilka är ni och varför bryr ni er om vad jag gör?"

"Jag är Mac och det är Jerry." Sa den med blåa ögon.

"Vi är inte så bra kompisar med din brorsa, därför vill vi att du ska vinna över honom." Flinade tvillingen som hette Jerry.

Novella suckade och sprang upp till Dracos sovsal men kom ner ganska fort igen.

"Där ser du. Playar, ute på fest." Sa Mac.

"Bara för att han är ute på fest så betyder det inte att han…"Började hon men blev avbruten:

"Varför bryr du dig?"

Novella vände sig om och fann Draco och hans gäng.

"Ja… Jag vill bara veta." Sa Novella.

"Veta vad?" frågade Draco kyligt.

"Det där avgjorde saken, Jag är din lillasyster inte din fiende. Men vill du ha det så…" Hon vände sig till Jerry och Mac. "… så är jag med." Sen gick hon med bestämda steg upp till sin sovsal.

A/N: Vad tycker ni nu då? Kom ihåg att kommentarer är viktiga om ni vill ha en fortsättning. Ni kommer få fem kapitel i alla fall, men efter dem så kanske ficen försvinner. Alvarligt. Om jag inte får fler kommentarer på den här än Ginnys liv så ryker den. Men tvärtom så blir det Ginnys liv som får säga hej då. Kom ihåg det och kommentera.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ja då har jag lagt ut ett fjärde kapitel ! Då blir ni glada va? Just det, alla mina O. C kan man få använda i egna ficar om ni bara frågar först! Har ni någon favorit låt så kan jag nog få in en bit av texten som någons känsla (innan själva kapitlet ni vet). När ni kommenterar (för det måste ni göra :P )så kan ni skriva titeln och artisten så kommer en bit av texten förr eller senare. Det här är typ min mental bild av Novella (har ej ritat själv). http://maviemonfutur. för alla reviews hittills och jag hoppas på många fler! Nu så ska ni få erat kapitel fyra!!! Den här sången kommer igen :P

(Novella)

_**This is not the right way**_

_**This is not how it should be**_

_**In the end, someone can die**_

_**When we cry, when we smile**_

_**I can´t get you out of my mind**_

_**I will forever cry inside**_

_**Until the day my life ends and I die**_

**Början av min hämd**

"Är med på vad?" Frågade Draco.

"Ett förslag som vi gav henne." Flinade Mac.

"Hon ska hjälpa oss med en sak." la Jerry till.

Draco fnös och försvann upp i sin sovsal. _Vad är det som hon är med på? Om det är Mac och Jerrys idé så är den allt annat än bra. Dem lurar henne säkert på något vis. Det är typiskt deras stil. __Dem tänker få henne att göra saker åt dem, sen när hon minst anar det så skadar dem henne. Jag vet att det har hänt förut men ingen har lyckats med att hitta bevis._ Hans tankar avbröts av Crabbe som sa:

"Ska du lägga dig redan?"

Klockan var visserligen tre men om man är slytherinare så bryr man sig inte så mycket om man försover sig.

"Mm." Morrade Draco surt och böt om till sin pyjamas.

"Säkert?" Frågade Crabbe.

"Nej jag ska självklart gå på fest i pyjamas." Sa Draco ironiskt vilket Crabbe inte fattade.

"Jag skulle ta på mig någonting annat om jag var du."

Draco himlade med ögonen och la sig i sängen. Han slöt ögonen.

"Kommer du eller?" Frågade Crabbe.

"Nej! Jag ska sova!" Skrek han åt Crabbe.

Egentligen så kunde Draco gå på en fest till, men han var tvungen att gå upp tidigt för att kunna spionera på Jerry och Mac på morgonen. Eller kunde dem planera något nu? I alla fall så var dem andra tvungna att gå eller somna innan han kunde smyga ner till sällskapsrummet.

"Då sover jag med." Sa Crabbe. Sen ropade han ner:

"Jag och Draco lägger oss!"

"Redan?!" Hördes Goyle.

"Ja!" Skrek Crabbe tillbaka.

"Jag kommer!" hördes Goyle igen.

En sur tredje års elev öppnade dörren till sin sovsal och sa:

"Håll käft… Jag menar, kan ni vara lite tystare."

Killen hade först tänkt säga "Håll käften" men när han såg vilka det var så hade han ändrat sig. Att bråka med Draco eller hans kompisar var som att tigga om döden. Efter tio minuter sov Crabbe och Goyle. _Kanske inte äntligen, men jag måste ju höra vad Jerry och Mac planerar. Jag måste få reda på vad hon ska hjälpa dem med och hur dem tänker "tacka" henne. _Han ställde sig upp och smög ut ur sovsalen och ner mot sällskapsrummet. Han tryckte sig mot väggen och lutade huvudet in i rummet för att kunna höra dem. Perfekt, dem satt med ryggarna mot honom. Dem satt i soffan och pratade. Draco gick ner på alla fyra (hahahaha) och kröp (HAHAHAHAHA) fram till soffan (skrattar åt min mentala bild av händelsen, förlåt för avbrottet). Han lutade ryggen mot soffan och andades nästan inte för att kunna höra bättre utan att själv höras.

"Perfekt, lilltjejen sköter allt. Vi kommer inte behöva lyfta ett finger." Hörde han en av dem säga. Man kunde inte höra skillnad på deras röster, den enda skillnaden var som sagt ögonfärgen och han såg ju inte ögonen bakom soffan.

"Japp. Vi kan bara luta oss tillbaka och njuta av showen." sa troligen den andra.

"Hon fattar ingenting. Jag gillar korkade tjejer."

Dem skrattade lite och han hörde dem resa sig. Snabbt ställde även han sig upp och sprang upp till sin sovsal. Han kunde höra dem springa efter honom. Draco ville inte bli avslöjad så han skyndade sig att slänga sig på sängen och dök snabbt ner under täcket. Nästa sekund öppnades dörren och Draco fick anstränga sig rejält för att inte andas så häftigt.

"Vi försöker sova." Sa Goyle yrvaket.

Dem fnyste och lämnade rummet. Draco pustade ut och började andas snabbt. _Yes__! Dom han inte se att det var jag_

"Va e de me dig då?" Mumlade Goyle.

"Mardröm." Ljög Draco.

Sen föll han i sömn, och hade mardrömmar på riktigt. I drömmen såg han Mac och Jerry tortera henne. Varje gång han började springa mot henne växte avståndet. Tillslut föll hon död ner och han vaknade. När han hade drömt samma dröm sju gånger bestämde han sig för att gå upp. Han skulle ändå inte få sova någonting i natt. Han såg på klockan och bestämde sig för att duscha innan han gick till frukosten.

"Väckte du dig själv?" Frågade Crabbe.

Draco ryckte till och vände sig om.

"eeeh…?" sa han sen. "Du brukar försova dig, varför är du vaken.?"

"Det förvånar mig om någon sover, för tre minuter sen så skrek du as högt." Sa Crabbe surt.

"Du väckte till och med dig själv." Fortsatte han.

Draco gav honom en mördande blick och försvann in i badrummet. Han undrade om han verkligen hade skrikigt. Och om han hade det, hade Novella hört? Det var precis så som det var.

"Vad fan var det där?" sa Pancy irriterat.

Novella ryckte på axlarna och satte sig upp. Hon gäspade och sträckte på sig innan hon klädde på sig sin klädnad.

"Ska du gå upp nu?" frågade Pancy chockat.

"ja, varför inte?" sa Novella förvånat.

"Du e ju sjuk i huvet!" sa hon surt och försvann under täcket.

Novella klädde sig färdigt och gick ner till sällskapsrummet. Där fann hon Jerry och Mac.

"Hej." sa hon.

"Tja." svarade Mac.

"Vi har en plan." började Jerry.

"För att få Draco att likna en idiot." avbröt Mac.

Jerry blängde på honom, såg sen tillbaka på Novella och fortsatte:

"Ja, som jag sa. Vi har en plan. Vi fixar en dryck som får honom att alltid svara fel på lektionerna…"

"Är det eran plan?" frågade hon.

"Ja, vad är det för fel på den?" Frågade Mac.

"Da, Draco är redan en idiot!" Sa hon.

"Kom på något bättre då." Sa Mac surt.

"Jag har redan kommit på något, men jag tänker inte sabba hans skolgång." Sa Novella.

"Och vad exakt e denna briljanta plan?" frågade Jerry.

"Det är min ensak." Log hon och försvann ner mot frukosten.

Novella kunde nästan känna Mac och Jerrys besvikna blickar i ryggen. _Dem skulle bra gärna vilja veta. Men de kommer att märka. Det är riktigt lågt att sabba någons betyg, det är samma sak som att sabba framtiden. Fast, jag kommer ju sabba hans framtid ändå, men inte på samma sätt. Det här kan han ju fixa. _Hon kom in i stora salen. Den var nästan tom. Det var några ravenclaware och två hufflepuffare. Sen satt några första års elever vid gryffindorbordet. Vid Slytherin satt… Draco? Han skulle aldrig orka vara uppe vid den här tiden. Men där satt han. Vid mitten av bordet. Novella satte sig en bit bort och tog en macka. Hon tog en tugga men la sen ner mackan på tallriken. _Varför är jag inte hungrig? Okej skärp dig Novella, ät nu. Annars orkar du aldrig hela dagen. _Men hon var fortfarande inte hungrig. Novella drack ett glas pumpa jos och lämnade stora salen.

"Novella!"

Hon vände sig om och fick se Draco komma springandes mot henne. Hon vände sig bort från honom och började gå igen.

"Förlåt." Flämtade han när han hunnit ifatt henne.

"Vad får dig att tro att jag ska godta ursäkten?" fräste hon åt honom.

"För att Jerry och Mac kan vara farliga." sa Draco kallt.

"Det är försent Draco, jag tror dig inte." sa hon och lämnade honom.

_Hur kan man vara så korkad! Fattar hon inte, dem kan döda henne! Alla som hjälpt dem har varigt skadade, och en gång för två år sedan så försvann en tjej. Catarin. Hon skulle hjälpa dem med någonting i skogen, hon kom aldrig tillbaka. Då hade James fortfarande gått i __skolan. Dem tre hade skadat så många. _Han vände och gick tillbaka till stora salen där allt fler satt. Han ångrade sig och gick upp till sovsalarna istället. Anledningen hade två namn, Jerry och Mac. Han tyckte egentligen inte så illa om dem, men dem lurade hans syster. Även om han bråkade med henne så skulle ingen få skada henne. Skulle Novella hinna förstå innan det var försent, skulle dem döda henne?

_Draco är så fånig! Varför skulle Mac och Jerry vara farliga, dem är bara otrevliga mot honom. Det är inte så att dem tänker döda mig eller skada mig på något sätt. Varför skulle dem det? Jag hjälper dem ju. Även om Slytherin har dåligt rykte så kan det inte vara så illa. Nu måste jag i alla fall börja fixa med planen._

Novella skyndade sig till sin sovsal. Där drog hon fram ett litet pergament, bläck och fjäderpennan. Så skrev hon ett brev. När hon var klar så la hon brevet i sin bok hon hade i ötrlära eftersom att den lektionen skulle börja snart. Hon tog sakerna som hon skulle behöva och skyndade sig till växthusen. Hon var redan sen. När hon kom fram så hade dem redan börjat.

"Förlåt att jag är sen professorn." sa hon.

"Ställ dig med den gruppen, dem förklarar vad ni ska göra." Sa professor sprout.

Novella gick till gruppen som hon hade pekat på. Gruppen bestod av Pancy Parkinson och två Ravenclaware.

"Hej, vad ska vi göra?" frågade hon.

Pancy fnyste bara och gick till Dracos grupp.

"Hej, vi ska ta hand om den här växten den…" började en av ravenclawarna men blev avbruten av Novella som sa:

"En Porséblomma? Det är väl inte så svårt."

"aha, ok. Jag heter Kelly förresten. Kelly Lewis." Log hon. Kelly hade bruna ögon och blont hår som var klippt i en kort page.

"Jag heter Rose Theries." Log den andra ravenclawaren som hade gröna ögon också blont hår fast längre.

"Vad heter du då?" frågade dem nyfiket.

"Novella Mal…" började hon, men dem båda ravenclawarna fattade precis och båda pekade på henne samtidigt som dem babblade i mun på varandra.

Novella såg misstänkt på dem men började sedan bläddra i sin bok för att få mer information om Porséblomman.

"Du påminner faktiskt…" började Rose men blev avbruten av Novella:

"påminner om Draco?"

"Nej, eller jo men jag menade Catar…" Den här gongen var det Kelly som avbröt. Fast Kelly avbröt med att gråta.

"Förlåt Kelly, jag tänkte inte på det."

Rose tröstade henne.

"Vad är det för något?" frågade Novella och gick fram till dem.

"Är det okej?" frågade Rose.

Kelly nickade och torkade bort tårarna ur ansiktet.

"Du liknar Kellys lillasyster." Sa Rose.

"vad är det med de?" frågade Novella oförstående.

"Jo, hon är död. Hon hette Catarin." Viskade Rose.

"Vad hände?"

"Hon, hjälpa till, i skogen, försvann, aldrig tillbaka." Snyftade Kelly.

"Vad hemskt." sa Novella och la en tröstande hand på hennes rygg.

Professor Sprout kom fram till dem och frågade:

"Vad har hänt?"

"Hon tänkte på Catarin och…"började Rose men avbröts av snyftanden från Kelly.

"Kom här MsLewis, du får gå." sa sprout och hjälpte Kelly ut ur växthuset.

När Sprout kom tillbaka tog lektionen slut. Alla skyndade till sina sällskapsrum, alla utom Novella som gick mot uggletornet. _Draco vet inte att jag har en uggla, det är perfekt. _Elvira satt bredvid en annan vit uggla.

"Hej, vem är din lilla kompis?" frågade hon. Även om hon visste att Elvira inte kunde svara.

Hon knöt fast Dracos brev i Elviras ben och skickade iväg henne. Nu skulle det börja.

A/N: Vad är det hon gör egentligen? Vad tror du att hon skrev i brevet? Den som gissar rätt först kan få önska sig något som ska hända i ficen. Glöm inte att skriva någon låt du vill ska vara med i ficen. Exempel på en review (lovar att inget i exemplet är sant): Jag tror hon skrev att det skulle regna. Sen vill jag gärna ha en bit av låten bu av spökena. Tack på förhand.

Och som ni märkte så stämmer inte det i exemplet I alla fall. Vinnaren avslöjas i början på nästa kapitel. Ibland så skriver jag ju inte riktiga ord som t.ex. Va e de me dig då? Det beror på att dem inte orkar säja hela orden. Nu ska ni få kommentera, bye!


	5. Historien om James och catarin

A/N: Vinnaren är FaannyyB, hon var den ända som gissade. Även om svaret inte var helt rätt. Det kan inte vara sant! Finns det bara en som har en favoritlåt? Tack hemrioneCs (din låt kommer också senare i andra kapitel)! Låt texterna beskriver bara känslan som det står just där inte hela låten så klart :P Bara så ni vet, jag menar Novella och Hermione är kompisar, ni kommer fatta meningen med just den här biten senare, längre ner. I alla fall, jag vill ha mera kritik, Jag kan inte skriva helt perfekt! Kom igen, det dåligaste jag har fått läsa om min fic är att jag ibland skriver dem istället för de, är det verkligen det dåligaste med ficen! Jag kan INTE skriva perfekt jag har precis fyllt 13, då skriver man inte perfekt! NI MÅSTE KRITISERA MERA!!! Just det i början av förra kapitlet (i A/N) stod det den här låten kommer igen. Men jag böt sen men glömde ändra texten, i början av kapitlet fanns ingen låt, bara en dikt på engelska :D

(Novella Hermione)

_**Because you live**_

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It´s the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I´ve been looking fore the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn´t see that is was right there**_

_**But now I know**_

_****_

**Historien om James och Catarin. **

Draco skulle bara hämta sina böcker, sen skulle han gå till förvndlingskonsten. Men när han kom till sovsalen satt en snövit uggla på hans säng. _Bara potter har en __sån__ uggla. Vad fan vill han? _Han tog brevet från ugglan vecklade upp det och läste:

_**Draco**_

_**Jag vill träffa dig**_

_**Möt mig **__**öster om**__** sjön**_

_**Vid midnatt**_

Det var en tjej som skrivigt, men vem? Det var ju Potters uggla, var det inte? Det måste vara någon annans, det är i alla fall inte smutskallen som har lånat hans uggla, eller? Nej så kunde det INTE vara. Sen gick han till lektionen med huvudet fullt av tankar. Lektionen började och Novella var försenad igen.

"Fårlåt att jag är sen professorn." sa hon och såg sig om efter en sittplats.

Hon såg att det fanns två lediga platser, någon annan var tydligen också sen. Hon satte sig bredvid en lång kille från Gryffindor. Alternativet var bredvid Draco.

"Ms Malfoy, du har tre dagars straffkommendering. Börjar i kväll." Hon suckade. _Typiskt! Ikväll ska ju hämnden börja._Hon han knappt tänka klart innan Hermione kom inrusandes.

"Förlåt att jag är sen, professorn!" Nästan skrek hon mellan flåsningarna.

"Du får också straffkommendering tre dagar från och med ikväll." Sa McGonagall.

Hermione suckade och sa högt:

"Fan!"

"Va? MsGranger?" Sa McGonagall chockat.

"Oj, förlåt Professorn. Jag trodde inte att jag sa det högt."

"Det är ingen bortförklaring, Ms Granger. En extra dag på straffkommenderingen." Sa McGonagall fortfarande i chockläge.

Hermione såg sig omkring i klassrummet och upptäckte att den ända lediga platsen var bredvid Draco Malfoy. Novella såg på henne och upptäckte till sin förvåning att ögonen hade en ivrig glimt och bakom sucken fanns ett leende. Hermione gick fram till honom och satte sig.

"Som jag nämnde när lektionen startade…" Började McGonagall men gjorde en paus för att kolla menande på Hermione och Novella innan hon fortsatte:

"… Så ska ni jobba två och två, ni ska förvandla flaskor till askar. Slå upp sidan 297…"

När McGonagall redovisat klart så hade halva lektionen gått och dem hade fortfarande inte fått pröva själva ännu. När dem äntligen satt igång så frågade Novella:

"Vad heter du då?" Till sin "arbetarkompis"

"Neville Longbottom, och du är Novella Malfoy. Det vet jag redan, från sorteringen."

"Okej få se nu, sidan 297." Sa Novella och bläddrade i boken.

När dem hittade det så tränade dem handrörelsen 10 gånger och själva formeln sa dem typ 40 gånger.

"Du kan prova först." Sa Novella.

"Okej." Sa Neville nervöst.

Men Neville han bra göra halva rörelsen och säga början av förtrollningen när han råkade säga en sak fel och hela bordet exploderade. Både han och Novella flög tre meter bort från det och alla runt omkring fick delar av bordet över sig. Novella ställde sig upp och höll sig för huvudet. Det bultade hårt. Hon såg sig omkring och var glad för att hon inte skadats så mycket. Neville hade tappat medvetandet och flera stycken blödde efter att lampan ramlade ner av smällen. Det ringde lite i öronen.

"Kära nån då, lektionen är slut." Sa McGonagall och skyndade fram till Neville.

Novella tog sina saker och gick till sjukhusflygeln. Där fick hon någon tablett för att lindra huvudvärken. När hon kom tillbaka till sovsalen så satt Elvira på hennes säng.

"Hej gumman, har han svarat?" frågade hon och satte sig bredvid henne.

Hon tog brevet från Elvira och såg sitt brev, hon vände på det men där var det tomt.

"Så du hittade honom inte?" sa Novella glatt.

"Bra, då kan du få leta sen när jag har tid att se." Hon klappade Elvira och släppte ut henne genom fönstret.

När klockan slog 21.00 så var Novella nästan framme vid McGonagalls kontor. _Jag kommer att vara sen till straffkommenderingen! _Hon kom sent, en minut.

"Förlåt professorn." Sa hon när hon kom inspringandes.

"Jag har just berättat att ni ska hjälpa Filch tre nätter, för Ms Granger fyra."

"Nej!" Suckade Novella och slog händerna för ansiktet.

"Seså, gå iväg med er nu." Sa McGonagall.

Hermione och Novella gick ut där ifrån och gick så långsamt dem kunde mot Filch kontor.

"Jag har inte tid för det här, jag behöver gå till sjön." Sa Hermione.

"Varför det?" frågade Novella nyfiket.

"Jag ska träffa någon där." Sa Hermione och rodnade lite.

"vem?" frågade Novella.

"Ingen speciell, har inte du något viktigt att göra?" frågade Hermione undvikande.

"Jo, faktiskt så hjälper jag Jerry och Mac med en…" började Novella men blev avbruten av Hermione, som också stannade upp.

"Nej det ska du inte!" Nästan skrek hon.

"Vaddå, får man inte hjälpa folk här eller." frågade Novella irriterat. Först tjatar Draco på henne att hon inte får hjälpa dem och nu Hermione.

"Dem är farliga." Väste hon.

"Dem kan inte vara farligare än Filch när vi kommer sent till hans kontor." Sa Novella surt.

_Allt detta tjat om att dem är farliga, snälla dom är bara 16 år! Det ända sätt dem kan vara farliga på är väll att vara __players__ och dem klarar jag mig från. _

Hermione tog tag i hennes arm. Hon såg ledsamt på Novella och sa:

"Snälla, du måste förstå. Dem skadar tjejer."

"Genom att krossa hjärtan eller, jag skulle aldrig gilla dem." Sa Novella surt.

Hon ryckte till sig armen och började gå snabbt där ifrån.

"Känner du till Catarin?" frågade Hermione med en förtvivlad röst.

Novella stannade upp och vände sig om. Hon såg att Hermione inte gått efter henne och att Hermione nästan grät.

"jo… Jag har träffat hennes syster Kelly Lewis från Ravenclaw." Sa Novella och gick tillbaka till Hermione.

"Det är Mac och Jerrys fel att hon är död." sa Hermione.

"vad var det som hände."

"Det var två år sedan. Mac, Jerry och James var 14 år och Catarin 12. Du påminner om henne, fast mest som person antar jag. Men ni har samma ögon, det är det som gör er lika för hon hade brunt ganska kort hår. I vilket fall så var hon mobbad. Alla syskon har hamnat i samma elevhem men Catarin hamnade i Hufflepuff. Hon träffade Mac och Jerry på biblioteket, jag hörde dem. Dem sa till henne att dem förstod henne. Hur hon kände sig, och om hon hjälpte dem så skulle dem hjälpa henne. Så dem skulle gå till skogen. Jag visste att dem tre var farliga redan innan, så jag bestämde mig för att följa efter dem. Mitt i natten så smög jag upp och gick till skogen. Efter att tag så kom dem. Jag följde dem in i skogen. Catarin hade inte fått veta vad dem skulle göra. När jag nästan inte visste vart jag var så stannade jag, fast dem fortsatte. Jag väntade och väntade. Tillslut hörde jag henne skrika, och jag flydde där ifrån." Hermione snyftade till.

"Vem är James?" frågade Novella.

Hermione öppnade munnen för att svara. Men stängde den och mumlade:

"Förlåt, vi var på väg…"

Men hon vart avbruten av Filch som sa:

"Jag saknar verkligen de gamla straffen. Kom med här."

Hermione och Novella såg oroligt på varandra men följde Filch. Han ledde dem till Dumbledores kontor.

"In med er." Sa Filch. "Berätta varför ni är där och han får bestämma ett straff. Jag går till mitt kontor. Om ni inte är där om en timme ska jag få er relegerade."

Sen gick han och lämnade dem utanför Dumbledores dörr. Dem knackade på och gick in.

"Ms Granger, Ms Malfoy. Vad har ni på hjärtat."

"Jo, vi fick straffkommendering, och när vi hade fått reda på vad vi skulle göra så stannade vi på vägen. Filch skickade upp oss." Sa Novella.

"Vilket straff ska ni få, vill Filch veta det?" Sa Dumbledore och fortsatte:

"Tänk på det jobbigaste straff ni skulle kunna komma på. Berätta sen för mig."

"Att inte få något straff alls." Sa Novella snabbt.

"Bli relegerad." Sa Hermione.

"jaha, jag hade tänkt att det skulle bli det straff ni sa, men båda två sa lite annorlunda saker. Vi kan inte bara relegera någon sådär" Log Dumbledore.

Hermione suckade av lättnad.

"Men Ms Malfoy, jag märker när någon talar sanning och när någon ljuger. Så Ms Malfoy, varför är det jobbigaste straffet för dig att inte få något straff alls." frågade Dumbledore.

"Jo…" Hon såg skräckslaget på Hermione.

"Jag, jag är rädd." sa Novella tyst.

Vilket också var sant. Hon var rädd för Jerry och Mac, rädd för vad hon sagt. Rädd för Draco, rädd för framtiden. Men det kunde hon inte säja till Dumbledore.

"Jaha, tyvärr så får du inget straff då. Ms Granger blir portad från biblioteket hela veckan."

Hermione såg ut som att hon skulle dö. Men Novella var mer orolig för att det kanske var det som skulle hända henne på riktigt.

"Nu kan ni gå."

"Men rektorn, portad från biblioteket…" började Hermione, men Dumbledore avbröt henne.

"… är säkert precis vad du behöver Ms Granger."

Hermione suckade och följde efter Novella mot dörren.

"Har vi kvar straffkommenderingen?" frågade Hermione hoppfullt innan dem gick.

"Ja, men inte idag Ms Granger. Berätta det för Filch." svarade Dumbledore.

Hermione log och sprang efter Novella.

"Vänta!" ropade hon.

Men Novella väntade inte. Hon fortsatte gå, faktiskt fortare.

"Novella, vi måste gå till Filch och berätta…" började Hermione.

"Du får panik för att du inte får gå till biblioteket, du vet vad som kommer hända om jag inte kan hålla mig borta från, dem." Skrek Novella.

Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder. Hon satte sig på golvet med armarna på knäna och huvudet i händerna. Hela hon skakade, för att hon grät, för att hon var rädd, för att hon frös. Hermione ville trösta henne och säja att allt skulle gå bra. Men Hermione var en del av att hon kände sig så här, och hon kunde inte heller lova att hon skulle klara sig undan Mac och Jerry.

"Jag… Jag går till Filch." Sa hon och skyndade iväg.

Novella lyssnade inte på vad hon sa. Hon hörde bara att hennes röst ekade i den tomma korridoren, sen kunde hon höra hennes snabba steg därifrån. _Jag måste träffa Draco, be om ursäkt. Kommer han kunna förlåta nu? Jag vet inte längre__ han är inte som förr. Den här Draco är taskig, känslolös, hård och ska alltid hämnas. När jag tänker efter, jag är likadan. Inte helt men jag hämnas alltid, det behövs. Annars får man inte vara ifred. Måste hitta honom snabbt!_ _Jag vet ju hur Mac och Jerry är nu. Måste be om ursäkt._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" ett skrik ekade i korridoren.

Novellas öron ringde, hon satt kvar på golvet fast nu med händerna för öronen. Hon hörde snabba steg och någon satte sig på huk framför henne.

"Mår du bra? Vad heter du? Kom med mig här, fort. Såg du någon annan här, Novella?" det var Hermione.

"Kom fort! Du måste till sjukhus flygeln. Svara!" Hermione lät hysterisk och man hörde att hon ställt sig upp.

Hermione tog tag i hennes arm och drog upp henne på fötter.

"Låt mig vara!" Skrek Novella till henne.

"Du måste till sjukhusflygeln, Vad heter du? Hur gammal är du? I vilket elevhem går du?" frågade Hermione hysteriskt.

"Hermione, sluta spela dum!" Skrek hon argt åt henne.

"Hur vet du vem jag är?" Hermione såg chockat på henne.

Novella stirrade chockat tillbaka på henne och sa:

"Vad, jag känner dig. Minns du inte?" Sa Novella.

Hermione skakade på huvudet och såg misstänksamt på Novella.

"Novella Malfoy, känner du henne?" frågade Novella.

Hermione nickade.

"Det är jag, varför känner du inte igen mig, varför behöver jag gå till sjukhusflygeln?" Sa Novella.

"Novella?" Sa Hermione chockat.

"Har du sätt hur du ser ut?" frågade Hermione.

Novella såg misstänksamt på henne. Men innan hon han svara så ropade Hermione:

"Spegel! Kom här!"

Novella skyndade sig efter Hermione fram till en spegel. Hon vart chockad när hon såg sig själv. Var det verkligen hon!? Flickan i spegeln hade kolsvart hår som var fläckat av blod, hennes ögon var inte gråa, dem var bruna. Hon såg på kläderna hon hade på sig. Dem var trasiga och blodiga. Hon vände sig om för att se ryggen. Ett stort skärsår blödde över hela ryggen. Novella kände efter och då märkte hon smärtan som sved och brände i ryggen. Det svartnade för ögonen och hon föll till marken. Smärtan var outhärdlig när ryggen slog i stengolvet. Tankarna for runt i henens huvud.

_Det är slut, är det så här man dör? Hur gick det till? Vad har hänt med mig? Då förstod hon anledningen till såret. Brevet till Draco, den första som läste det skulle skadas på sättet som flydde ifrån. Elvira hittade honom aldrig och hon läste det själv. _Texten ekade i hennes huvud, just dem orden, förbannelsen:

Om du flyr, om du söker sättet att slippa smärtan.

Då kan du ge upp nu min vän, hat och sorg förevigt väntar.

Ord som förgiftar kropp och själ, det finns bara ett enda bot.

Men du kan lika gärna ge upp, det du söker har aldrig hittats.

Blodet stelnar, stannar, sluter dina ögon då är det slut.

Ända tills du hör din saknads röst.

Det sista hon hörde var Hermione som förtvivlat ropade hennes namn, försökte väcka henne. Sen försvann allt ljud, alla tankar, alla känslor, Alla känslor förutom sorgen och Smärtan.

A/N: Gud vilken lång A/N det var högst upp. Iaf, FaannyyB, glöm inte att önska något i denna review som du skriver nu. Sen så ordnar jag en hemlig tävling. Moahahaha, Ni får inte veta vad den går ut på. Alla som Reviewar har chans att vinna. Så Kommentera nu :D


	6. Vem är James, vem är jag?

A/N: Okej, vinnaren i review tävlingen är… okej ni vill veta, eller hur? Vinnaren är vessli! Grattis! Jag berättar inte vad som avgjorde tävlingen. Kör samma tävling någon annan gång. Ni är väl lite spända nu va? Jag menar, vad händer med henne? Vem är James? Ja, det får ni veta efter sångtexten

(Novella Draco)

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**I can´t wake up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Save me**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**I can´t wake up**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**_

_****_

**Vem är James, Vem är jag?**

Novella kände smärtan av såren. Hade hon kunnat så hade hon gråtit, låtit tårarna rinna längst kinderna och droppa ner på marken. Men hon kunde bara känna smärta, sorg, och hon kunde höra. Det ända av sinnena som fungerade. Novella var fast, kunde inte röra sig, se, prata, känna lukt. Bara långsamt dö inombords, och såsmåning om skulle hon dö på riktigt. Fast om Draco skulle komma, prata till henne, säga orden som skulle göra henne bra. Innan des kunde hon inte röra sig, kunde inte äta. Skulle han inte komma, skulle hon dö.

_Varför? Varför är jag så aggressiv? Varför försöker jag alltid döda honom? Pistolen, Giftet, Förbannelsen, strypgreppet, varför? Jag vill inte, men kan bara inte låta bli. Jag vill ju inte! Varför? Varför måste jag skada honom? Varför ska jag alltid krossa drömmar? Varför ska __alltid jag vara anledningen? Jag vill inte, vill inte, ska inte, måste. __Jag borde gråta, men jag kan inte. _

Hon kunde höra Hermione prata med Madame Pomfrey. Hon låg tydligen på sjukhusflygeln.

"Kommer hon klara sig?" hörde hon Hermione säga.

"Jag har aldrig sätt något liknande, så tyvärr kan jag inget lova." Sa Pomfrey med en suck.

Novella önskade att hon kunde berätta för dem, berätta vad som hänt och vad som skulle göra henne frisk. Men håret, ögonen, det skrämde henne. Vart kom det ifrån? Vad hade hänt med hennes egna blonda hår och hennes gråa ögon?

"Du försöker väl hitta något bot?" frågade Hermione. Hennes röst lät skrämd, och ljudet avslöjade att hon satt sig ner vid Novellas fötter.

"Det är klart jag gör, men nu måste du gå. Jag behöver nämligen gå till biblioteket och låna alla böcker om besvärjelser, förbannelser och allt annat." Sa Madame Pomfrey.

Dem gick ut ur rummet och lämnade Novella ensam. Dem visste inte att svaret var så enkelt. Det ända som behövdes, det ända som skulle fungera, var att Draco skulle säga att han saknade henne, att han brydde sig och att han ville få henne tillbaka. Men skulle han komma till henne? Dem bråkade ju, och om Draco visste att förbannelsen var till honom. Då kommer han aldrig.

_Draco kommer säkert bara vänta och hoppas att jag ska klara mig. Men jag har så lite tid. Man klarar sig ganska bra utan mat, men om jag inte får dricka inom tre dagar, då kan jag lika gärna ta livet av mig nu. Draco, förstå. Kom och rädda mig, snälla. Jag saknar dig Draco! Saknar till och med den nya hemska, kalla, Draco. Kom till mig! Kom och rädda mig innan det är försent! Innan döden hämtar mig._

Hermione följde Madame Pomfrey, men blev ut slängd eftersom hon var portad från biblioteket. Så hon väntade utanför. Madame Pomfrey kom tillbaka med ett tåg av böcker.

"Herregud! Finns det bara så få böcker om förbannelser, och botar grejer och saker!" Sa Hermione högt när hon såg böckerna.

"Ja, men jag måste läsa ut alla helst innan gryningen." Suckade Pomfrey och gick iväg med böckerna efter sig.

Det var hundratals böcker, kanske tusentals böcker.

"Jag hjälper dig!" ropade Hermione och sprang ifatt henne.

"Tack, men ska inte du plugga eller så?" frågade Madame Pomfrey.

"Nej, inte idag i alla fall. Får jag hjälpa dig eller inte?" frågade Hermione ivrigt.

"Egentligen inte, men det här är nödsituation." Svarade hon, fast man hörde att hon inte gillade tanken.

"Tack så mycket!" sa Hermione.

"Du kan hjälpa mig fortare om du letar upp fler som vill hjälpa..."började Madame Pomfrey.

"Okej!" avbröt Hermione och sprang iväg.

Hon skyndade upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Hermione såg sig andfått omkring.

_Jag måste hitta dem! Få se nu. Harry och Ron borde vara i sovsalen, Ginny har nog precis slutat troldryckskonsten. Vilka mer? Fred och George? Ron vet kanske vart dem är. Neville kanske? Han är i biblioteket! Någon mer! Draco kanske. Men vart är han? Hoppas jag inte stöter på Jerry och Mac när jag letar efter honom. Jag börjar med Harry och Ron!_

Hermione sprang upp mot killarnas sovsalar. När hon sprang drog hon till sig frågande blickar. Hennes ansikte var likblekt, skrämt, ivrigt och glatt. Det var en konstig blandning och dem runt omkring kunde inte låta bli att undra vad som fått henne att känna så. Hon öppnade dörren till Harrys och Rons sovsal och rusade in.

"Hermione?" frågade Ron chockat.

"Novella… skadad… blod… böcker… läsa… vill ni… hjälpa till…?" frågade hon mellan flämtningarna.

"Va?" frågade Harry och såg oförstående på Ron som såg lika förvirrad ut.

Hermione blängde surt på dem, väntade lite för att kunna andas och sa sen:

"Jag hittade Novella skadad, mycket blod. Vi får ingen kontakt med henne. Vill ni hjälpa mig och Madame Pomfrey att läsa i böcker efter botemedel?"

"Är det allvarligt? Kan hon dö?" frågade Ron.

"Ja, hon är som förstenad. Men hon andas, fast vi kan inte läka såren."

"Vi är med." sa Harry.

"Okej. Planen. Ron frågar Fred och George. Harry letar upp Ginny och frågar även Neville i biblioteket. Jag… får leta reda på Draco." sa Hermione.

"Men Hermione…"började Ron protestera.

"Glöm det, så här gör vi. Inga byten! Ta alla ni kan till sjukhusflygeln när ni är klara." avbröt hon och sprang sedan ner för trappan.

Harry och Ron såg på varandra en sekund innan dem sprang efter. Harry träffade på Ginny direkt, men Ron fortsatte att springa. Han visste att Fred och George skulle vara på väg tillbaka från förvandlingskonsten. Men han oroade sig för Hermione, leta reda på Draco.

_Vart kan han vara? Få se nu. Inte biblioteket, inte Draco. _Hermione stannade upp och såg sig omkring. _Vad ska jag göra? Jag vet ju inte vart Slytherin har sitt sällskapsrum. Måste fråga någon, fort!_

"Ursäkta." Sa hon och petade hårt på Pancys axel.

"Vad vill du då, smutskallen." fnös hon till svar.

"Jag måste få veta vart Slyt… eller vet du vart Draco är?"

Pancy fnös igen.

"Det är viktigt! Det gäller liv eller död!" Sa Hermione hysteriskt.

"Jag vet inte, men han skulle gå någonstans." Sa Pancy och gick iväg.

_Vart kan han __va__? Vart kan han __va__? Just det… _Hermione rodnade lite åt tanken. _Han skulle till sjön vid midnatt. Men det är __en__ timma kvar. Han kanske gick dit i för väg. _

Hermione vände sig om och började springa mot utgången. Åter igen så stirrade flera på henne när hon skräckslaget sprang förbi. Men Hermione hade inte tid att bry sig. Varje sekund var livsviktig för Novella. Att gå kunde döda henne. En enda sekund spelar roll. Hon svängde runt hörnet och krockade i någon. Det var Draco. Hon rodnade lite och såg ner i golvet. Sen kom hon ihåg varför hon hade sprungit.

"Novella är i fara." Sa hon tyst.

"Nähä, det visste jag inte." Sa Draco.

"Våga aldrig prata med mig igen." fnös han efter en liten stund och gick förbi henne.

Hermione såg förtvivlat efter honom. Sen sprang hon ifatt honom ställde sig i vägen och sa:

"Då vet du alltså att hon ligger på sjukhusflygeln?"

"Varför?" frågade Draco snabbt.

"Jag hittade henne alldeles blodig, men hon ser inte ut som förr." sa Hermione oroligt och såg på sina fötter.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Draco.

Hans ansikte hade blivigt blekare än vanligt. Hermione såg på honom att han visste något, kanske varför hon var skadad.

"Hon har svart hår, och hon har bruna ögon…"började hon.

Men Draco lyssnade inte längre, han sprang. Troligen mot sjukhusflygeln.

Hermione pustade ut och sprang sen efter honom. När hon kom fram så var alla redan där. Hela sjukhusflygeln såg ut som ett bibliotek och alla satt och läste i böcker. Så fort någon hittade något intressant sprang dem till Madame Pomfrey och visade. Sen prövade dem att bota Novella, men allt misslyckades. Böcker som dem redan läst låg i en liten hög i mitten av rummet. Medans dem enorma staplarna var olästa.

"Bra att du kommer nu Ms Granger." Sa Madame Pomfrey och bläddrade vidare i boken hon hade framför sig.

Hermione tog en bok och skummade igenom registret. Hon slog upp några sidor med intressanta överskrifter. När dem läst oavbrutet i tre timmar så sa Ginny:

"Vi kanske kan hitta någonting i hennes sovsal. En ledtråd eller så."

"Bra idé, bar det att ingen av oss är en Slytherin tjej." Sa Hermione.

"Men ni är tjejer, jag är Slytherinare. Jag släpper in er i Slytherins sällskapsrum och ni går upp och letar."

"Ginny kan gå, jag letar reda på alla lärare." Sa Hermione och rodnade.

Sen rusade hon iväg.

"Kom då Weasley." Sa Draco och sprang ut ur sjukhusflygeln han med.

Ginny tvekade lite, men sprang efter honom.

_Draco! Det är så enkelt! Säg bara att du vill ha mig tillbaka, att du saknar mig. Det är allt som behövs. Bara det är sant. Om jag bara kunde se, prata, känna värme. Jag vill inte dö såhär! Varför vill jag skada dig så ofta? Jag älskar dig! Du är min bror, jag vill inte skada dig. Men ändå var det här planerat för dig. Varför gör jag så? Det är lika bra att dem inte fattar att det är så enkelt. Jag vill dö nu. Jag har försökt döda Draco så många gånger. Jag förtjänar det här. Det var ödet som bestämde att Elvira inte skulle hitta honom. Ödet som straffar mig för mina misstag, lögner. Jag vill inte vara så här. __Låt döden ta mig!_

"Vänta Malfoy! Inte så fort!" ropade Ginny efter honom.

"Varje sekund är dyrbar" ropade han över axeln.

Dem tog sig in i sällskapsrummet utan att någon såg dem.

"Okej, där. Fort upp med dig!" Sa Draco och pekade på en trappa.

Ginny tvekade inte en sekund utan rusade snabbt upp för trappan och in i sovsalen. Oturligt nog så var den inte tom.

"Vad fan gör du här? Hur kom du hit?" frågade en av tjejerna.

"Hinner inte förklara, vart sover Malfoy?" frågade Ginny stressat.

När ingen av dem svarade så började hon se sig omkring.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade samma tjej igen.

"Har ju sagt att jag inte har tid med er!" röt Ginny och sprang till sängen längst bort. Hon visste att det var Novellas säng för den var bäddad.

"Novella sover här va?" frågade hon.

"Du får inte vara här!" skrek Pancy ilsket.

"Jag har tillåtelse av Malfoy, jag räddar hans syrra!" sa Ginny ilsket tillbaka och började rota runt i Novellas grejer.

"Jaså är hon skadad?" frågade dem andra. Men dem såg glada ut.

"Ja, hjälper ni mig eller?" frågade Ginny och började rota igenom hennes garderob.

"Självklart vi inte gör!" Sa en av tjejerna som.

Ginny ställde sig upp och såg misstänksamt på dem.

"Hon kan dö! Bryr ni er inte?" frågade hon.

"Nej det gör vi inte. Det skulle vara bra om hon dog." Sa Pancy.

"Varför säger ni så?" sa Ginny irriterat.

Slytherinarna var ju till och med värre än vad ryktena sa.

"Hon får ju all uppmärksamhet av killarna! Hur kan du bry dig om henne då?"

"Jag skiter väl i killarna! Hon dör ju för fan!" Ginny brukade inte svära. Men hon var så arg på dem.

Ginny blängde på dem innan hon rotade i papperskorgen. Hon läste noga alla papper.

_Ett brev till Draco? Vad står det där?_

Hon hade hittat förbannelsen. Ginny öppnade kuvertet och drog fram pappret. Läste igenom det, stirrade på pappret och sprang där ifrån.

_Vart är Draco? Vart är Draco? Han är inte kvar! Sjukhusflygeln!_

Novella hörde någon sätta sig bredvid henne på sängen. Om hon hade kunnat känna så skulle hon vetat att Draco höll hennes hand. Hans röst hördes:

"Vi försöker hjälpa dig Novella. Jag vet att du inte kan svara, men jag hoppas att du hör mig. Kan du förlåta mig Novella? Jag vill inte vara ovän med dig, någonsin mer." han snyftade till.

"Snälla dö inte." Han grät.

Novella hade bara sätt honom gråta en gång tidigare. När hon hade bett om hjälp, när deras föräldrar torterade henne.

"jag saknar dig, kom tillbaka." sa han mellan snyftningarna.

_Han sa det! Han har saknat mig och han vill ha mig tillbaka. __Jag överlever! _

Sakta kom allting tillbaka till henne. Hon kände hans hand i sin. Hon kände hans tårar droppa ner på henne. Andetagen blev djupare och känslorna kom tillbaka. Även om smärtan och sorgen var kvar så kände hon glädje, men även rädsla. Lukten av sjukhusflygeln nådde henne. Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder och fick det att smaka salt i munnen när dem nådde mungiporna. Hon öppnade långsamt ögonen. Hon kunde åter röra sig. Hon försökte prata, men det kom inga ord. Hon lyfte sin hand och la den på Dracos kind. Även han öppnade ögonen.

"Jag har hittat förbannelsen!" ropade Ginny.

Hon hade kommit tillbaka. Novella såg sig omkring och fann alla lärare där. Hermione var också kvar, men Neville, Harry, Ron och tvillingarna hade gått.

"Den var egentligen till Draco! Men jag tror hon ångrade sig och råkade få den över sig själv istället!" sa Ginny och viftade med brevet framför Dumbledore.

"Bra Ms Weasley, men Mr Malfoy har precis löst det." Log han mot henne.

Allas blickar föll på Draco och Novella som höll varandra i handen. Sen gick dem ut och lät Novella vara ensam med Draco.

"Hur visste du vad du skulle göra?" frågade hon. Halvt glatt halvt sorgset.

"Det visste jag inte, Jag klarade mig inte utan dig." Sa Draco och log mot henne.

"Jag behöver få veta, Vem är James och vem är jag? Du vet både och eller hur? Du vet varför jag inte ser ut som vanligt, jag vet att det är så." Sa Novella och såg rakt in i Dracos ögon.

Draco såg förvånat på henne, men undvek hennes blick.

"James, han gick i Slytherin förut. Samma år som Mac och Jerry. Men under deras fjärde år blev han relegerad. Han får komma hit på loven, fråga mig inte varför. Men han var ledaren över gänget, du fattar. Faktiskt så var jag ganska bra kompis med honom då." sa Draco och undvek den andra frågan.

Novella nickade långsamt.

"Och dem tre dödade Catarin i skogen?" frågade hon efter en stund.

Nu var det Dracos tur att nicka.

"Jag då? Vem är jag? Varför är jag så här? Jag vet att du vet, så du kan inte lura mig." sa Novella.

Draco suckade och sa:

"Ja, det är svårt att förklara. Men innan våra föräldrar tog dig till sjukhuset, frågade dem mörkrets herre vad dem skulle göra. Far och Mor skulle få det värsta straffet. Du skulle tas ifrån dem om du överlevde. Dem… fixade det när du fortfarande var avsvimmad och sen dolde dem det med magi." Men Draco slutade att prata och såg ut genom fönstret.

Det stormade ute. Regnet smattrade mot rutan och vinden fick dem att skallra. Även om solen var på väg upp så var det svårt at urskilja gården utanför.

"Fortsätt." Sa Novella.

Paniken i rösten gick inte att missa, men hon menade alvar så Draco suckade, såg henne rakt in i ögonen och sa dystert:

"Du skulle förändras när dagen kom då du var mogen för at veta det. Du skulle förändra utseendet när tiden var inne." Men han tystnade åter en gång.

Novella suckade. När Draco såg hennes ansiktsutryck suckade han också och sa:

"Du kan inte välja, det är försent. Se på din arm. Du är en dödsätare…"

A/N: Där vart ni förvånade va? Jag är stolt! 7 ½ sida! I alla fall. Nu vill jag veta vad ni tycker. Så alltså måste ni reviewa. Hade jag varigt läsare till den här ficen hade jag varigt ganska chockad nu. Fast, jag är ju chockad på riktigt också. Jag visste inte ens själv att hon var det förrän någon dag sedan. Jag måste i alla fall få veta vad ni tycker om det. Troligen så kommer jag bara lägga ut kapitel på helgerna. Men ju fler Reviews jag får, desto fortare skriver jag Visste ni att jag fick 10 reviews på bara förra kapitlet? Coolt va? Reviewa nu tack!


	7. Ska jag kunna leva nu?

A/N: Jag började skriva på det här kapitlet redan samma dag som förra kapitlet kom ut. Det är lite spännande nu va? Hehe det är meningen iaf! Jag lovar att ni får veta mer om det senare :P

(Draco Novella)

_**Because you live**_

_**Because you live**__** and breathe**_

_**Because you make believe in myself**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live girl**_

_**My world has twice as many **_

_**Stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live**_

_**I live**_

_****_

**Ska jag kunna leva nu?**

_Det är inte sant, det är inte sant! Han ljuger! Men det kan han inte, eller? Han skulle inte ljuga för mig, det har han aldrig gjort! __Mitt liv är bara ett enda elände. Jag har två galna mördare efter mig, Jag är en dödsätare, Jag har försökt mörda flera gånger! Vad ska jag göra? Det får inte vara sant! FAN! Varför ville han ha mig i livet? Varför kunde han inte låta mig dö? Jag vill inte leva längre! Döda mig någon!_

Tårarna rann ner för henens kinder. Snart var det dags för lunch, men Novella låg fortfarande på sjukhusflygeln. Mörkrets märke hade hon täckt för med bandage. Draco hade besökt henne mellan alla lektioner. Hermione och dem andra hade också kommit en gång. Hermione var en vän för Novella nu. Man kunde lita på henne, hon fanns alltid där för att hjälpa till. Men hon visste inte om hemligheten. Hemligheten som Novella delade mad Draco. Hemligheten om märket, dödsätarnas märke, som var inbränt på hennes underarm.

"Kan jag inte få äta i stora salen idag?" frågade hon när Madame Pomfrey kom in i rummet för att se hur Novella hade det.

"Kanske." svarade hon och kom fram till henne.

Det hade gått två veckor och hon hade fått göra allt skolarbete i sjukhus sängen. Det såg ganska intressant ut när hon hade lektioner som trolldryckskonst, spådomskonst, skötsel och vård av magiska djur och när hon hade örtlära.

"Hur känner du dig idag?" frågade Madame Pomfrey när hon kom fram till henne.

"Bättre, men såren svider fortfarande." sa Novella dystert eftersom hon trodde att chansen till att få gå till stora salen minskades rejält.

"Hur är det egentligen med armen?" frågade Pomfrey och tog tag i hennes arm.

Novella stelnade till ett ögonblick men sa sedan:

"Bra, det är okej."

Hon log lite besvärat och ryckte till sig armen från hennes grepp.

"Då kanske du inte behöver bandaget längre." sa Pomfrey och gjorde en insats att ta tag i Novellas arm igen.

"JO!" skrek Novella och drog den snabbt ur räckhåll.

Madame Pomfrey såg oförstående på henne.

"Jag menar… Den gör ont ibland. Jag behöver fortfarande bandaget."

"Vi kan säkert fixa din arm med lite magi." Sa Pomfrey.

"Nej! Det går inte! Ehm… fick jag äta i stora salen?" frågade Novella.

"Kanske." Sa Madame Pomfrey misstänksamt och lämnade henne.

_Jag kan snart inte dölja det längre. Hon kommer genomskåda det snart. Kanske när jag sover. Hoppas att Draco slutar komma hit förresten. Jag är för farlig för honom. Jag vill inte skada honom någonsin igen, och vem vet när jag blir så där konstig igen. Aldrig i mitt liv ska jag kalla honom Draco igen. Från och med nu är han den utan något namn. Jag ska aldrig i hela mitt liv säga Malfoy heller. Jag är inte Novella Malfoy! Måste skaffa en ny identitet, har redan nytt utseende. Vad ska jag heta? Louice och Roland heter ju Cooper. Bra! Förnamn, behöver ett förnamn. Få se nu, __jag blandar Louice och Roland på något sätt. Roce? Nej, vad säjs om Lola? Nej för Loligt. Lou någonting då. Lucy! Det är ganska bra. Lucy Cooper. Det tar jag. Aldrig mera Novella Malfoy! _

Novella (eller Lucy som det nu var) tog fram en liten bok. På framsidan var det en blå stor fjäril, och överst så stod det "Diary". Hon slog upp en sida i mitten av boken. Den hade väldigt många sidor, Lucy hade skrivigt i den sen hon var elva. Hon hade fått den på sin födelsedag. 14 februari. Hon tog sin fjäder penna och skrev:

_**Kära Dagbok.**_

_**Den Novella Malfoy som alltid skrivigt i dig, är borta. Nu finns det bara Lucy Cooper. Dracos namn ska aldrig höras från mina läppar igen, och jag ska aldrig mera lyssna om någon kallar mig Novella, eller Ms Malfoy eller vad dem vill kalla mig. Bara Lucy! Jag är ganska deprimerad. Jag vill inte leva längre. Sanningen om märket, ska försvinna. Lucy är ingen dödsätare, hon ska leva fritt och vara god. Aldrig ljuga, aldrig skada någon. **__**Jag är **__**full med ångest och kommer börja skriva dikter. Dikter om mina känslor. Jag skriver ner den första lite senare idag. Ännu är det bara lunch tid, och jag har bara träffat Madame Pomfrey. Han utan namn sa att han inte kunde komma på förmiddagen idag. Men han sa att han skulle komma efter lunchen. Varför torterar han mig så? Jag kan inte leva nära honom. Han ger mig dödslängtan, även om han inte vet det, eller menar det.**_

Hon slog igen boken och torkade en tår ur ögat. Lucy ställde sig upp och gick till Madame Pomfreys kontor.

"Får jag äta i stora salen?" frågade hon när hon hade kommit in.

"Ms Malfoy! Jag har inte sagt att du får vara utanför sängen!" sa Pomfrey argt.

"vem är Ms Malfoy? Jag heter inte det längre. Jag heter Lucy Cooper." sa Lucy bestämt.

"jaha, Ms Cooper gå och lägg dig! Vi diskuterar stora salen om tio minuter. Det är faktiskt då lunchen börjar!" Sa Pomfrey och knuffade henne genom dörren och fram till henens säng.

Lucy suckade och satte sig på sängen.

"Det gjorde faktiskt ont." sa hon surt till Madame Pomfrey.

"Förlåt men du förstår att det var för ditt bästa, Ms Cooper. Angående namnet så ska jag prata med Dumbledore om det." svarade Pomfrey och lämnade Lucy.

Hon såg ut genom fönstret. Solen sken, det var en fantastisk dag. Det skulle hon ha tyckt i vanliga fall. Men nu var saker annorlunda. Lucy hatade solen och allt glatt. Hon ville att det skulle regna. Hon ville att allting skulle vara svart.

"Hur mår du då?"

Lucy ryckte till. Hon hade inte märkt att Madame Pomfrey hade kommigt fram till henne.

"Jag har lite ont bara, snälla får jag ära i stora salen?" bad Lucy.

"Du får testa, men kom tillbaka direkt efter att du har ätit." sa hon strängt.

"Jadå, tack så mycket!" sa Lucy och log.

"Dumbledore respekterar också valet av namn Ms Cooper, så länge dins vårdnadshavare godkänner får du byta namn. Du kan gå och äta lunch nu." Sa Pomfrey och försvann igen.

Lucy log. Aldrig mer skulle hon bli kallad Novella Malfoy. Bara Lucy Cooper, nu var Novella död för alltid på riktigt. Nu fanns bara Lucy.

_Jag måste skriva till Louice och Roland och berätta, så att Novella officiellt dör. Bara Lucy Cooper ska leva nu. Dödsätaren Novella ska försvinna, utplånas!_

Lucy böt om till sin skolklädnad. Det kändes skönt att ha den på sig. Den var mycket bättre än vita gardiner. Hon gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln och gick mot stora salen. Hon var fri! Korridorerna såg härligt mörka ut, inte så ljust som i sjukhusflygeln. Lucy satte sig vid Slytherinbordet bredvid Pancy och en tjej som hette Mira någonting. Vad Lucy inte hade märkt var att Draco satt ganska nära.

"Vem är du?" frågade Pancy.

Först såg Lucy förvånat på henne, men sen kom hon ihåg att nästan ingen visste att Novella hade fått svart hår.

"Lucy Cooper." svarade hon.

"Du har likadan röst som Dracos lillasyrra." sa Pancy misstänksamt.

"ehm… jaha. Ja jag är inte hon." Sa Lucy nervöst.

Pancy ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte äta.

"Novella, har du fått komma ut ur sjukhusflygeln nu?" det var Draco.

Lucy fick gåshud av rösten. Han fick henne att känna sig… ensam, rädd, svag. Hon lotsades att hon inte visste vem han pratade om och fortsatte äta.

"Novella, vad är det?" frågade Draco igen.

Lucy såg misstänksamt på honom och frågade:

"Menar du mig?"

"Ja." sa Draco irriterat.

"Jag heter inte Novella." sa hon nervöst.

Hon visste att Draco kände igen henne.

"Vem e du då?" frågade han med en suck.

"Jag är fri, jag är Lucy Cooper, och jag behöver inte… vara som ni. För jag är fri." sa hon.

Draco såg chockat på henne. Han höjde ögonbrynen och lutade sig tillbaka mot stolen. Draco såg halvt död ut innan han mumlade:

"Fri. Behöver inte vara… som vi. Kan leva, var fri."

Han förstod vad hon menade. Fri från märket, fri från ödet, fri från det förflutna. Men han kunde inte förstå varför hon inte ville vara hans syster. Vad hade han gjort för fel? Han kunde inte mista sin syster ännu en gång. Men han visste att Novella var död, nu fanns bara Lucy Cooper. Novella Malfoy skulle åter dö. Tårarna letade sig fram.

"Fri! Fri! Kan vara fri! Leva som vanligt!" han skrek med tårarna rinnandes ner för kinderna.

"Fri! Dö ännu en gång! Klarar inte att vara… fri! Ensam!" skrek han igen.

Draco hade ställt sig upp. Dem flesta i stora salen stirrade på honom.

"Fri!" skrek han så att det ekade.

Han rusade ut ur stora salen och lämnade alla. Dem såg förvirrat efter honom. Tystnaden spred sig. Men Mira bröt den snabbt.

"vad var det där om Lucy?" frågade hon.

Men nästan ingen kunde se Lucy nu. Hon satt på golvet med händerna för öronen och gungade sakta fram och tillbaka samtidigt som hon upprepade:

"Fri, fri, fri, fri…" i takt med gungningarna.

Åter började alla prata, men inte om samma sak som innan. Lucy klarade inte av att vara i centrum. Hon ställde sig snabbt upp. Så snabbt att huvudet dunkade och hon förlorade synen ett tag, men bara några sekunder. Sen tog hon snabbt en klunk pumpa jos och sprang ut ur stora salen.

Hela eftermiddagen så satt hon på sängen och gjorde samma sak om och om igen. Nämligen att gunga fram och tillbaka och upprepa ordet "Fri!". Madame Pomfrey oroade sig för henne. Hade hon blivigt sinnessjuk?

"Ms Cooper, vad är det?" frågade hon en tolfte gång.

"Jag är fri! Behöver fly! Fri! Fri! Frid, död, Nu!" Lucy skrek och såg på Pomfrey utan att blinka.

Hennes bruna ögon var uppspärrade och blicken hon gav Pomfrey var död.

"Mår du dåligt?" frågade Pomfrey.

"Fri! Trodde jag hittat friheten! Men han utan namn får mig att dö!" skrek hon.

Lucy hade fortfarande inte blinkat. Men som i ett slag började hon se mer levande ut. Hennes andetag blev djupare, blicken var inte död, hon blinkade och föll tillbaka mot kudden.

"Försök att sova, du ska se att det inte ser lika mörkt ut imorgon." Sa Pomfrey och lämnade henne.

Lucy stirrade i taket ett tag. Sen såg hon ut genom fönstret och mot stjärnorna. Hon satte sig upp och tog fram sin dagbok.

_**Why**__** me, my lord?**_

_**I´m looking at the shiny stars**_

_**The tears are falling from my eyes**_

_**Even if I don´t know if it´s true**_

_**My **__**soul has**__** to die**_

_**Like my mind already has**_

_**Thinking of the one whit out a name**_

_**If I never find out how to do**_

_**I won't live to the summer**_

_**I can try to pretend**_

_**I can try to forget**_

_**But it driving me mad**_

_**Going out of my head**_

Tårarna uppenbarade sig. Dem droppade ner på den nu stängda dagboken. Det var sant. Lucy skulle aldrig överleva om hon inte förstod hur hon skulle bli fri. Lucy la undan boken och såg upp mot taket.

_Han utan namn, han vet inte hur mycket smärta han åstadkommer. Fast han värkar ha blivigt galen han också. Måste bli fri! Fri! Fri från märket! Fri från honom! Fri från ödet! Fri från det förflutna. _

Långsamt slöt hon ögonen och föll i sömn. Hon drömde en mardröm. I drömmen så var hon inte fast i sjukhusflygeln. Hon gick i en tom korridor. Helt plötsligt så grep någon tag i henne bakifrån. Det var Jerry, och vid hans sida stod Mac.

"Du kan inte fly längre." sa han.

Lucy tog fram en pistol, hon visste inte hur. Men hon gjorde det och sköt dem. Deras blod fläckade hennes klädnad. Men dem förändrades. Nu var det Draco och Hermione som hon skutigt. Lucy skrek och bad om nåd. Hon föll ner på knä framför mörkrets herre. Scenen hade ändrats och hon var i en svart skog.

"Märket kallade på dig, varför kom du inte?" frågade en kall röst.

Lucy ställde sig upp och strypte honom, mörkrets herre. Men han blev snabbt Draco han med.

"Du har försökt döda mig så många gånger." sa han innan han dog.

Nu ändrades allting igen. Hon bar en stor svart mantel med huva för ansiktet. Lucy gick omkring i en by. Det var natt. Grinden gnisslade när hon gick genom den. Hon gick in i huset utan att knacka. En spegel fanns i hallen. Hon lyfte av luvan och såg in i sina egna ögon, som var röda. En flicka kom in i hallen. Hon var bara tre år. Hennes röda hår räckte inte ens till axlarna. Flickan hade ett rosa nattlinne och en nalle i famnen. Hon hade även tummen i munnen. Lucy kunde inte förstå varför, men hon visste att flickan hette Amanda. Lucy höjde sitt trollspö. Flickan började gråta.

"Avada Kedavra!" ropade Lucy och ett grönt ljus tonade upp sig.

Flickan föll död till marken.

Lucy andades fort. Hon hade vaknat. Det hade börjat ljusna ute. Hon såg efter en klocka för att se vad klockan var. Halv sju. Lucy satte sig upp och gäspade. Lucy kontrollerade bandaget och klädde på sig sin skol klädnad. Sen gick hon ut på skolområdet. Morgonluften var frisk och det var lite dimmigt ute. Lucy gick ner till sjön och klättrade upp i ett träd. Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder.

_Jag klarar det inte! Jag kommer döda han utan något namn förr eller senare. Jag kan inte kämpa emot så mycket längre. Om inte jag dör, så dör han. Men han får inte dö, så det måste bli jag. Ju fortare jag dör, desto fortare försvinner smärtan._

Lucy torkade tårarna ur ansiktet. Hon visste vad hon skulle göra. Hur hon skulle ta sitt liv. Hur hon äntligen skulle bli fri. Fri från allt på jorden. Det ända sättet var att dö. Lucy såg på sjön och försvann upp mot slottet. De flesta eleverna var uppe nu. Lucy struntade i deras nyfikna blickar när hon gick i korridoren. Hon började gå upp för alla trappor. Nu var hon alldra högst upp. Hon stod på översta trappsteget och väntade.

"Novella?"

Lucy snodde runt. Det var Hermione.

"Inte Novella, Lucy Cooper." sa hon kallt.

"Madame Pomfrey letar efter dig…" började Hermione, men hon avbröt sig själv eftersom trappan dem stod i flyttade sig.

"Då kan hon sluta leta." sa Lucy och vände sig om.

Ännu hade trappan bara flyttat sig halvvägs.

"vad gör du?" skrek Hermione panikslaget.

"Jag vill bli fri!" skrek Lucy.

"Gör inget dumt nu." sa Hermione och tog ett steg närmre.

"Kalla det vad du vill, jag kallar det frihet!" sa Lucy.

Hon lutade sig över kanten och föll snabbt neråt. Hon kunde höra Hermiones skrik eka, och hon såg alla nedanför som riktade uppmärksamheten mot henne. Dem önskade för allt i världen att det inte var en människa som faktiskt susade genom luften högt upp. Då uppenbarade sig den blonda håret.

"Fri." sa Lucy tyst och lät tårarna rinna.

A/N: Så där ja! Vad säger ni nu då? Ju fortare jag får kommentarer, ju fortare kommer nästa kapitel ut. Bara så att ni vet så skriver jag alla dikter själv, om jag någon gång tar någon annans dikt så skriver jag det på den A/N som är högst upp. Jag lovar att det kommer många fler kapitel om ni bara komenterar. Får jag inte så många kommentaret så är det här The End, men det vill ni såklart inte så... nu får ni allt kommentera :P


	8. Dracos morgon och Änglaspöken

A/N: I slutet någon gång råkade jag skriva den blonda håret, fast ni fattar vad/vem jag menar. Nu så ska ni få läsa och det blir typ en hel sång nu!

(Draco)

_**All the things she said**_

_**I**__**´m in serious shit I feel totally lost**_

_**If I´m asking for help It´s only because**_

_**Being with you has open my eyes**_

_**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**_

_**I keep asking my self wondering how**_

_**I keep closing my eyes but I can´t block you out**_

_**Wanna fly to a place where it´s just you and me**_

_**Nobody else so we can be free**_

_**All the things she said all the things she said**_

_**Running trough my head running trough my head**_

_**All the things she said**_

_**This is not enough this is not enough**_

_**And I´m all mixed up feeling corned and rushed**_

_**They say it´s my fault but I want hear so much**_

_**Wanna fly hear away where the sun and the rain**_

_**Come in over my face wash away all the shame**_

_**When they stop and stare don´t worry me**_

_**´**__**C**__**use**__** I feeling for hear what´s she feeling for me**_

_**I can try to pretend I can try to forget**_

_**But It´s driving me mad going out of my head**_

_**All the things she said running trough my head**_

_**Mother looking at me **__**tell**__** me what do you see?**_

_**Yes I´ve lost my mind**_

_**Daddy looking at me will I ever be free?**_

_**Have I crossed the line?**_

_****_

**Dracos ****morgon**** och Änglaspöken**

Draco hade nästan inte sovigt. Han hade bara stirrat upp i taket och hoppats på att somna. Han ville inte att Novella skulle försvinna igen. Lucy var inte hans syster. Man kommer ändå aldrig undan från vad man flyr ifrån. Det blir bara värre i slutet.

_Tur att hon inte har frågat mi__g varför hon ser ut som hon gör. Eller att hon inte frågade efter detaljer rättare sagt. Det var ju för att hon var en dödsätare, men hon vet inte allt. Hon vet inte om att hon inte längre är biologisk dotter till mor och far. Det är sant, hon är inte en biologisk Malfoy. Men det är tur att hon inte vet, och att hennes nu biologiska föräldrar tror att hon är död. Novella skulle aldrig klara av att leva då. Fast hon mår bra nu._

Draco satte sig upp på sängen.

"Att frihet skulle vara så smärtsamt." viskade han och såg mot klockan.

_Halv fem. __Kan klockan inte bara stanna? Kan ljuset inte bara slockna? Nej förresten, det vill jag inte. Jag vill leva, vara lycklig och fri. När jag blir __äldre__ så ska jag och Novella, inte Lucy, bo i närheten av varandra. Vi ska vara fria och leva perfekt utan att mörkrets herre sk__a__ vara i vägen. __Vi ska kämpa och överleva!_

Han slog hårt knytnäven i bordet. Ingen av dem andra sovande reagerade, förutom Crabbe som gav ifrån sig en grymtning, vilket avbröt snark kören som just nu uppträde i deras sovsal. Draco suckade och gick in i badrummet. Han såg sig själv i spegeln.

"Du är patetisk, bli så galen över vad som har hänt. Slöseri med tid."Sa han till sin spegelbild.

Han var ovanligt blek och hade ringar under ögonen. Dem var halvt slutna och helt uttryckslösa. Draco visste inte vem han var längre (Det är klart han vet vem han är, men jag menar att han inte vet hur han reagerar på olika saker längre) vem han kunde lita på, vem som var vän och fiende. Framförallt så visste han inte varför han blivigt så kall. Ända sen Novella kommit hade han blivigt mer mänsklig men nu när hon skulle bli fri utan honom. Bli fri ensam, då hade han blivigt kall igen. Han var grinig och allmänt sur. Ingen fick ta kontakt med honom. Han ville bli lämnad ensam, tänka på henne. Eller var det kanske… Nej. Det var anledningen, fast det var nog hon också, och hon. Tänka på alla tre. Novella, Lucy och… Hermione. Han hade inte vågat erkänna det för sig själv. Men hon var annorlunda.

"Skärp dig nu." sa han till sin spegelbild igen. "Glöm det, Nej!"

Draco satte sig ner på golvet. En ensam tår rann ner för hans kind.

"Fri, fri, fri, fri…" mumlade han.

"Vad gör du uppe?" frågade någon.

Draco ryckte till. Han hade inte märkt att Blaise öppnat dörren och betraktade honom.

"Är det förbjudet att gå på toaletten?" frågade Draco, och lyckades låta som att allting var normalt.

"Nej…" började Blaise.

"Vad gör du själv uppe?" frågade han.

Blaise höjde ena ögonbrynet och sa:

"Går på toa."

Draco suckade och ställde sig upp.

"Som du sa, det är inte förbjudet och om det var det skulle jag inte bry mig."

"Visst." sa Draco och gick ut.

Han sjönk ner på sängen med huvudet i händerna och suckade.

_Jag borde prata med henne. Eller jag kanske borde prata med båda två. Fast om jag ska prata med Hermione så måste det vara diskret. Men Novella, jag måste berätta för henne. Men hur kommer hon ta det. Jag menar, jag hade tagit mitt liv om jag __fick veta vilka mina __biologiska __föräldrar var (om det var dem)__Det är synd om henne, men det är sanningen. Novella förtjänar att få veta. Eller Lucy som hon heter nu. Men om dem visste att hon levde så skulle hon varken heta Novella eller Lucy. Vad var det dem skulle kalla henne om hon överlevde? Var det inte någonting på C eller S kanske. Just det! Om hon hade bruna ögon så fick han bestämma, men om det var blåa så skulle hon få bestämma. Men hon är död nu. Få se nu. Han hade ett förslag på C. vad var det nu då?_

"Ska inte du sova?" det var Blaise som kommit tillbaka.

"Nej." sa Draco irriterat.

"Värst vad du var sur." sa Blaise lika irriterat.

"Du störde faktiskt." fnös Draco.

"Ursäkta då." sa Blaise ironiskt och gick och la sig.

_Få se nu. C… Ca, Ci, Ce, vad var det? Uttalades det K eller S? Jag vet inte ens det. Jag får skriva och fråga mor och far._

Draco klädde på sig och krafsade ner frågan på en bit pergament innan han gick ut. Klockan var kvart över sex. Han gick snabbt mot uggletornet. Det stod någon vid fönstret. Men det struntade han i och drog fram brevet. Draco knöt fast pergamentet i en uggla och skickade iväg den.

"Hej." sa en röst.

Det var personen vid fönstret. Det var en tjej och hon pratade mycket tyst. Draco gick fram till henne och vart förvånad. Det var Hermione Granger.

"Hej." sa han och ställde sig bredvid henne för att kunna se ut.

_Han pratar med mig! Men han sa inte smutskalle till mig. Varför? Vet han att jag skrev till honom förut? Vet han att det var jag?_

"Vad skickade du för något?" frågade hon lågt.

Draco såg på henne och sa:

"Jag frågade mina föräldrar en sak."

_Han misstog inte på vem jag var i alla fall. Han såg på mig, men säger inte smutskalle! _

Hermione log för sig själv och sa sen:

"Jag väntar på svar från mina föräldrar, jag hade också frågat dem en sak."

"Vad frågade du?" frågade Draco ointresserat.

"Om du inte vill veta behöver du inte fråga." sa hon surt.

"Jag vill veta." sa Draco surt.

Hermione fnös och började gå.

"Vänta!" ropade han efter henne.

"Vad?" fräste hon till svar och vände sig mot honom.

_Hans ögon. Dem fångar en. Jag kan inte slita blicken, varför? Varför måste jag känna så här? Varför? Det kan aldrig hända. Vakna upp!_

"Jag vill visst veta, och du vill väl få ditt svar."

Hon insåg att han hade rätt och om hon stannade, så skulle hon vara med Draco ett litet tag till. Innan han skulle gå förstås.

Hermione muttrade något innan hon gick tillbaka till fönstret.

"Varför kallar du mig inte smutskalle?" frågade hon.

"Vill du det eller, Granger?" frågade han förvånat.

"Nej, kalla mig Hermione." sa hon.

Efter ett litet tag kom en uggla. Hermione gick fram till den och tog brevet.

**Hermione**

**Du behöver bara bita i hopp och träna.**

**Alla har fobier och du kan säkert få hjälp.**

**Här hemma är det bra, det snöar redan.**

**Det märks att julen är på väg.**

**Skriv snart tillbaka.**

"Vad svarade dem?"

"Bara att jag behöver träna på mina fobier." sa Hermione dystert.

"Jaha, vad är du rädd för?" frågade han.

"Det säger jag inte till någon. Speciellt inte dig, du skulle bara använda det mot mig." sa Hermione och sprang därifrån.

Hon visste inte varför. Men om hon inte skulle ha gått så skulle hon inte kunna hålla sig. Hon ville berätta allt. Låta varenda hemlighet slippa ur henne. Men hon flydde.

_Jag är inte rädd för så mycket. Men jag är rädd för kärlek och höjder. Men varför vet jag inte. Höjder är lite lättare att förstå, men att vara rädd för kärlek, det är onormalt. Fast jag kanske inte är rädd för själva kärleken. Det kanske är följderna eller själva personen, eller både och. _

Hermione gick upp för trapporna. Hon skulle gå alldra högst upp och se över kanten. Försiktigt bara, så att hon inte kunde ramla ner. Men när hon var på väg upp för sista trappan så såg hon Novella.

"Novella?" frågade hon.

Den svarthåriga flickan vände sig om mot henne. Hon hade inget liv i blicken, den var tom, död. Den skrämde henne.

_Hermione! Varför springer du från mig? Vad har jag gjort den här gången? Jag vill kunna berätta…_

Men hans tankar avbröts av en uggla som kom. Draco gick fram till den och lossade på brevet.

_**Kära Son**_

_**Din far och jag vill veta varför du vill veta hennes namn som dem skulle ge henne.**_

_**Men hans förslag var Celine och hennes förslag var Selma.**_

_**Som straff för att du skrev hennes namn, det tar vi senare men du ska komma hem under jullovet!**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

"Just det! Celine och Selma!" skrek han.

_Jag måste berätta för Novella att hon inte kan heta Lucy, utan Celine om hon ska byta. Eller hon kanske inte måste det. Men jag ska berätta för henne, sen ska hon få veta vilka hennes föräldrar är. Novella måste också berätta för dem hon bor med. _

Draco gick omkring lite i slottet. Han hade redan lämnat uggletornet utan att märka det. Vart var han? Sen kände han igen sig. Draco svängde till vänster och genom en port. Ett skrik hördes. Hermiones skrik. Det kom uppifrån. Han tittade upp, som alla dem andra och fick se något falla fort ner mot marken. Hermione? Nej hon hade inte svart långt hår. Novella!

"Novella!" skrek han och spärrade upp ögonen.

Alla runt omkring hade upptäckt flickan som susade genom luften.

"Är det en människa?" frågade en panikslagen förstaårselev.

Några skrek och höll för ögonen, andra stirrade på henne i chocktillstånd. Ingen försökte förhindra fallet.

_Hur gick formeln som jag gjorde för två år sedan. Den där som får saker eller människor att stanna, stelna i luften eller vart dem än är i tre sekunder. Få se nu, Ric, någonting. Rico, Rice, ja så var det sen då? Just det! Ricemius! _

"Ricemius!" ropade han och riktade trollstaven mot Lucy som nästan var nere nu.

Han träffade. Hon var en meter över stengolvet. När förtrollningen inte verkade längre föll hon den sista biten. Draco sprang fram till henne.

"Novella! Hur är det?" frågade han hysteriskt.

"Sämre nu när du kom." sa hon surt.

"Jag räddade dig ju." sa Draco oförstående.

"Nej, du hindrade mig från att bli fri." sa hon och ställde sig upp.

"Menar du att du hoppade?" frågade han förvånat.

"Ja!" skrek hon och sprang där ifrån.

_Han förstör allting! Han får mig att vilja dö och hindrar mig från det! Kan han inte bara låta mig vara. Måste komma på något nytt. _

Lucy styrde stegen mot biblioteket. Hon letade lite bland böcker. Efter ett tag upptäckte hon att många följde efter henne. Dem hade antagligen hört och sätt vad som hänt i morse (okej det är fortfarande "i morse" men ändå). Hon ignorerade dem och fortsatte att leta. Då hittade hon en bok med titeln Änglaspöken. Hon tog fram den och slog upp första sidan.

_**Änglaspöken**_

_**Själen isande blå som blänker**_

_**Månljus kyler ner och stänker**_

_**Droppar av isande blod och tårar**_

_**Rinner tillsammans i en bäck som pålar**_

_**Snön den gnistrar otroligt klar**_

_**Frosten biter underbar**_

_**Skönhet fagra änglaspöken**_

_**Går ensamma i vägens möten**_

_**Hjärtat kallt helt av is**_

_**Frosten gnistrar av en bris**_

_**Solen dör ingen tröst du finner**_

_**Alla dör bara änglarna hinner**_

Lucy tyckte att det lät vackert. Det fanns verkligen en mening med texten, men vad det var visste hon inte. Men Lucy kunde inte lägga boken ifrån sig, hon ville veta mer om änglaspöken och vad dikten ville säga henne. Den liksom fastnade i hjärnan.

_Själen isande blå som blänker, Månljus som kyler ner och stänker, Droppar av isande blod och tårar, Rinner tillsammans i en bäck som pålar, Snön den gnistrar otroligt klar, Frosten biter underbar, Skönhet fagra änglaspöken, Går ensamma i vägens möten, Hjärtat helt av is, Frosten gnistrar av en bris, Solen dör ingen tröst du finner, Alla dör bara änglarna hinner. _

Hon tog boken med sig till sovsalen. Hon struntade i frukost. Bara hon fick läsa om änglaspöken så skulle allt gå bra. Hon visste redan vad en bit av dikten sa.

_Går ensamma i vägens möten, någon som ingen gillar, någon som ingen vill stå bredvid. Men vad betyder resten? Jullovet kommer om tre dagar, då hinner jag nog läsa mycket._

A/N: Jag vet, jag vet. Inte alls spännande avslut, men jag kan inte ha miljoner långa sidor kapitel. Då skulle ni inte orka läsa den. Fast nu fick vi veta lite mer om Draco eller hur? Och det är väl bra, eller? Berätta vad ni tycker ska hända. Gissningar på hennes biologiska föräldrar kanske?


	9. Anonyma föräldrar avslöjas

A/N: Måste skynda mig att skriva, har tre läxor att göra. BORING! Iaf så kommer kapitel 9 nu. Det är roligare, JAY! Undrar hur mina lärare skulle reagera om dem läste det där.

(Lucy Draco)

_**You should have lied**_

_**It doesn´t matter**_

_**That you had the courage to tell me**_

_**You should have lied**_

_**Cause' your stupid mistake**_

_**Made my world crash down**_

_**Now it´s goodbye**_

_**No you can´t take it back**_

_**Once **__**the truth has c**__**ome out of your mouth**_

_**So you tried to be honest**_

_**Bur honesty blew it this time**_

_**You should have lied**_

_**You could have lied**_

_****_

**Anonyma föräldrar avslöjas**

Jullovet hade precis börjat. Hogwarts expressen skulle avgå om tre timmar. Lucy satt i Slytherins sällskapsrum. Hon hade dagboken i sitt knä.

_Jag har haft tur. Jerry och Mac har ingen aning om vart Novella är, och dem verkar inte vilja lura Lucy. Men James borde komma hit. Han får ju vara här på loven och… han kanske vill lura Lucy. Jag menar, han är ju faktiskt en av dem. Jag vill fly från dem, men ändå behöver jag prata med dem. Jag vill veta exakt vad som hände med Catarin. Samtidigt får dem inte misstänka mig, eller få lust att döda mig._

Lucy öppnade sin dagbok. Hon hade skrivigt av dikten från boken. Änglaspöken. Hon läste dikten om och om igen. Det var synd att hon inte hunnit läsa mer i boken, Lucy hade nämligen blivigt (nästan bokstavligt) bombarderad med läxor.

"Själen isande blå som blänker, Månljus kyler ner och stänker. Droppar av isande blod och tårar, Rinner tillsammans i en bäck som pålar. Snön den gnistrar otroligt klar, frosten biter underbar. Skönhet fagra änglaspöken, går ensamma i vägens möten. Hjärtat kallt helt av is, frosten gnistrar av en bris. Solen dör ingen tröst du finner, Alla dör bara änglarna hinner." läste hon högt för sig själv.

Några såg på henen som om hon var ett freak. Dem var rädda för henne. Den senaste tiden så upprepade Lucy dem meningarna, om och om igen. Det hände sällan att hon sa något annat, och då så pratade hon med sig själv eller skrek åt någon. Lucy bläddrade bakåt en sida och läste vad hon skrivigt i dagboken dagen innan:

_**Hej!**_

_**Idag så kom någon från Ravenclaw, en kille i min ålder. Det vill säja att han gick i fjärde året. Han försökte kyssa mig, men jag slog honom i magen och skrek **__**åt**__** honom. Jag blir bara mer och mer aggressiv, han utan namn måste åka hem under julen annars… jag vet inte vad som kommer hända.**_

Lucy stängde dagboken. Hon upprepade dikten ännu en gång (som hon för länge sedan lärt sig utantill).

"När kommer han?" hörde hon en av tvillingarna fråga.

"När tåget kommer såklart!" sa den andra.

Lucy vände sig åt deras håll just i tid att se Mac slå till Jerry i huvudet med en bok.

"Aje! De kan väll inte du veta, han kanske tar sig hit på nåt annat sätt!" sa Jerry surt och höll handen där boken träffat hans huvud.

"Hur då hade du tänkt?" frågade Mac och slog honom i huvudet igen.

"Hey! Lägg av med de där!" skrek Jerry och flög på Mac.

Lucy suckade och vände sig mot brasan igen. Hon försökte att tänka på en läxa som hon fått, men det var näst intill omöjligt eftersom att Mac och Jerry hade en brottningsmatch bakom henne. Hon suckade igen och skrek:

"Sluta bråka!"

Varken Jerry eller Mac svarade. Hon ställde sig upp och gick runt soffan. Sen satte hon sig på knä bredvid dem. Innan dem han reagera tog hon tag i deras hår och dängde huvudena i varandra.

"Aje!" skrek Jerry och slog efter henne.

"Håll käften!" skrek hon åt dem och flyttade sig precis i tid för att undvika ett slag från Mac.

Men Mac han inte reagera på att hon flyttat på sig vilket gjorde att han slog Blaise på smalbenet.

"Va fan gör du?" sa han irriterat och sparkade till honom.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän alla fyra var indragna i ett slagsmål. Men det var mest killarna som slogs. Lucy var nämligen både snabb och smidig och lyckades undkomma dem flesta attackerna. Plötsligt fick hon ett hårt slag i huvudet och allt blev svart.

_Låt mig vara död nu! Låt mig vara död!_

Hon slog upp ögonen och fann sig själv ligga på golvet i sällskapsrummet. Det var tomt på människor. Inte en ända var där. Lucy satte sig upp och såg sig om igen. Tomt, inte för att hon förväntade sig att det skulle vara fullt andra gången hon kollade. Helt plötsligt stod en förstaårselev och betraktade henne bortifrån ett hörn.

"Hörru, vart är alla andra?" frågade hon.

Förstaårseleven ryckte till och såg konstigt på henne, men sa inget. Sen dök det upp en ny person. En tredjeårselev, tjej.

"Vet du vad som händer?" frågade Lucy.

"Hon beter sig som att hon inte ser." sa flickan till luften bredvid henne.

Sen poppade det upp en person där. Troligen flickans kompis. För dem viskade lite med varandra.

"Hallå? Hör ni mig?" skrek hon åt en ny person.

Det var en kille från sjunde året. Han stod bara och flinade åt henne.

"Vad är det som är så roligt? Hur kan ni bara dyka upp?" frågade hon med panik i rösten.

När killen åter inte sa något ställde hon sig upp och gick fram till honom. Han såg förvånad ut men flinade snabbt igen. Lucy stod en halv meter ifrån honom men skrek ändå:

"Hör du mig eller?"

Killen ryckte till och höll för öronen. När hon slutade skrika så såg han på henne och frågade:

"Ser du inte?"

"Jo, jag ser dig!" sa Lucy surt.

Någon tog tag i hennes axel bakifrån och vände på henne.

"Kom här." Det var Draco.

Lucy stirrade chockat på honom och ryckte sig fri från hans grepp.

"Vad är det?" frågade han.

"Jag, kan inte."

Draco suckade och drog henen med sig. Lucy kämpade emot, men han var starkare. Han drog henne ut ur sällskapsrummet och ställde henne mot väggen i korridoren utanför.

"Gå ingenstans nu." sa han.

Lucy nickade diskret och satte sig på golvet. Draco suckade och satte sig mitt emot (inte mot väggen på andra sidan, utan framför henne).

"Vad vill du? Vad hände?" frågade Lucy tyst.

"Du kunde inte se, så jag hjälpte dig därifrån." sa Draco lugnt.

"Jag såg visst! Men alla var så konstiga, först så var det tomt, sen poppade det upp massa slytherinare, en efter en." sa Lucy surt.

"Precis." sa Draco fortfarande lugnt.

Lucy flämtade till. Det stämde, hon såg inte dem andra.

"Men nu ser jag, så om det var allt…" började Lucy och ställde sig upp.

"Nej det var det inte." sa Draco och drog ner henne på golvet igen.

"Vad är det då?" frågade hon.

"Det kan jag inte säga här." sa Draco och ställde sig upp.

"Var du tvungen att dra ner mig på golvet om vi ändå skulle gå någon annan stans?" morrade Lucy ilsket och ställde sig upp hon också.

Draco ignorerade hennes fråga. Han tog ett hårt grepp om hennes handled och började springa.

"Varför har vi så bråttom?" frågade Lucy hysteriskt.

"Därför att tåget går om en timme, och jag ska med det." sa Draco.

Dem sprang ganska länge. Men tillslut stannade Draco. Lucy pustade ut. Dem befann sig ute på skolområdet, bakom skolan. Lucy hade aldrig varit där förut.

"Jag måste prata med dig om ditt utseende." sa Draco och satte sig på en sten.

Lucy nickade och ställde sig framför honom.

"Du skulle ju förändra utseende när du var redo att veta att du var en dödsätare…"

Vid dem orden orkade hon inte mer. Lucy föll ner på marken och tårarna rann längst hennes kinder.

"Novella!" ropade han och satte sig bredvid henen på marken.

"Nej inte Novella, Lucy Cooper." sa hon argt mellan snyftningarna.

"Nej inte Lucy Cooper, Celine…" sa Draco och han precis stoppa sig innan han sa efternamnet.

"Celine?" frågade hon.

"Ja, du skulle också få veta. När det hände. Så skulle du få veta att du förändrades av att ditt dna ändrades. Du är inte en Malfoy längre." sa Draco sorgligt.

"Inte… en… Malfoy." upprepade hon.

"Då är inte vi syskon längre." sa hon efter en liten stund.

"Jag vet, och du heter inte Novella längre, inte heller Lucy. Om du vill heta det måste du fråga…" men han avbröt sig.

"Vilka är mina föräldrar?" frågade Lucy snabbt.

Draco slöt ögonen och en tår rann ner för hans kind.

"Berätta." sa Lucy med sådan stor panik i rösten att den inte gick att missa.

Draco vägrade att säga ett ord. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder och han skakade på huvudet.

"Berätta!" skrek Lucy och tog tag runt hans strupe.

Han reagerade inte. Lucy vart rasande. Hon tryckte hårdare.

"Novella, nej." sa han svagt.

Han fick ingen luft längre.

"Novella!" sa han så högt han kunde med tårarna rinnande längst kinderna.

"Nu!" skrek Lucy och tryckte hårdare.

Han kippade efter luft och vart blekare och blekare för varje sekund. Sen vart det som om Lucy vaknade upp.

"Draco." sa hon tyst men höll kvar händerna.

När han inte svarade släppte hon och backade samtidigt som hon skrek:

"Draco!"

Han rörde sig inte. Han andades inte.

"Draco!" skrek hon igen.

Men han reagerade inte nu heller. Tårarna pressade sig fram.

_Vad har jag gjort? Är han död? Snälla hjälp mig! _

Hon slängde sig ner på marken och skakade. Hon skakade för att hon grät. Plötsligt så slutade hon. Lucy stelnade till i hela kroppen, höll andan och stirrade framför sig. Anledningen var en hand som vilade på hennes axel.

"Var inte orolig, jag mår bra." det var Draco.

"Åh, jag trodde att du var död!" skrek hon och kastade sig i hans famn.

"Det gör inget, jag vet att du inte kan styra dig själv ibland. När du blir arg." sa han sorgset.

"Har… har det något med mina, mina föräldrar att göra?" frågade hon och svalde en snyftning.

"Ja." sa Draco.

Lucy drog sig ifrån honom och sa:

"Jag vet att du inte vill, men du måste berätta. Innan jag verkligen dödar dig."

Draco suckade och undvek hennes blick.

"Du förstår nog vems barn du är om du får veta ditt namn." sa Draco.

"Ja, berätta då." sa hon otåligt, men man kunde höra rädslan i hennes röst tydligt.

"Ce… Celine Do… Do… Dolder." Sa Draco sorgset.

Lucy (Celine, Novella, vad ni än vill kalla henne) kunde inte tro det. Hon förstod mycket väl vems dotter hon var. Hon Celine var Voldemorts dotter. Nu ville hon verkligen inte leva längre!

_Nej! Det kan inte vara sant! Celine Dolder. Nu vill jag dö. Jag har fortfarande mördarna efter mig, deras ledare kommer om bara en __halv __timme__. Jag lyckades nästan döda Draco den här gången. Min pappa är en mördare, och inte vilken mördare som helst, han var Lord Voldemort! Jag själv är dödsätare vilket jag har varigt sen jag var elva utan att veta om det. Efter jullovet så kommer jag gå i Gryffindor och dem lär inte vara så glada över att ha mig där__ plus att Mac och Jerry kommer fatta att jag är Novella när jag inte längre går i Slytherin! Varför jag? Varför måste allt hända mig?_

"Varför berättade du?" frågade hon med tårarna rinnande längst kinderna.

"Förlåt… Jag tyckte… Jag tyckte att du… behövde… veta det." sa han mellan snyftningarna.

"Jag vet inte om jag kan förlåta, du har fått min värld att rasa samman." sa hon kallt.

"Novella, jag ville bara ditt bästa." försökte Draco.

"Det bästa? Ha! Är det här det bästa va? Att få veta att man är dotter till Vol…" började hon men blev avbruten av Draco som skrek:

"Säg inte hans namn!"

Dem stod tysta och såg på varandra.

"Ja… Jag måste gå nu." sa Draco efter ett tag som kändes som en evighet.

"Jag kan inte förlåta dig." sa Lucy och sprang.

_Bort! Bort! Bort! Vad ska jag göra? Måste dö! Bli fri från allting. Jag trodde att jag hittat friheten förut. Men det visade sig vara värre. Vad ska jag göra__ Jag kommer inte undan! Måste fly, bli fri! Fri._

A/N: Ja, jag vet inte vad jag ska säja. Förutom att det kommer bli ganska komplicerat med alla namnen. Okej, Dracos syster heter Novella men kallar sig för Lucy. Men nu har hon fått veta att hon heter Celine. Så egentligen heter hon Celine, kallar sig Lucy och Draco vägrar släppa Novella. James, Mac och Jerry är mördarna på Hogwarts som ingen har lyckats sätta dit. Kelly är Catarins storasyster och Rose är Kellys bästa kompis. Louice och Roland är botarna som hon bor hos och ja, Amanda är flickan hon drömde om. Sen så kommer det att komma några fler nya namn, bland annat Anju, Ariel, och Mikkie. OM NI KOMMENTERAR SÅ SKRIVER JAG FORTARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. I didn t just said that!

A/N: I låten byter jag ordet baby mot sister, passar bättre så. Det här kapitlet följer vi med Draco hem, men nästa kapitel så är vi på Hogwarts där Novella/Celine/Lucy får stora problem, med föräldrar och galna mördare. Men det får ni veta om senare :P

(Draco Novella)

_**Mirror **__**mirror**_

_**I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind**_

_**To say the kind of things I said last night**_

_**Mirror **__**mirror**__** hanging on the wall**_

_**You don´t have to tell me who´s the biggest fool of all**_

_**Mirror **__**mirror**__** I wish you could lie to me**_

_**And bring my sister **__**back,**__** bring my sister back to me**_

_**If only wishes could be dreams**_

_**And all my dreams could come true**_

_**There would be two us standing here in front of you**_

_**If you could show me that someone I use to be**_

_**Bring back my sister, my sister to me**_

_****_

**I didn´t just said that!**

Draco låg på köksgolvet I Malfoys herrgård. Blodet rann ner på golvet, och han visste att det skulle bli han som fick städa upp. Hans far och mor lämnade rummet och mycket riktigt så sa hans far åt honom att torka upp blodet efter sig. Hans föräldrar hade beordrat deras husalfer att attackera Draco med köksknivar. Straffet för att han skrev Novella i brevet. Men han hade inte tänkt på det, han var van vid att hon levde nu. Fast han hade förstört hennes liv med ett namn. Ett namn som ingen ville bära, men hans syster var tvungen till. Okej, hon var inte hans syster längre men ändå visste han att hon var det. Novellas minnen fanns inuti Celine.

"Skynda dig nu! Jag vill inte att blodet ska torka fast på min nya matta!" ropade hans mor från vardagsrummet.

"Ja mor!" ropade han sammanbitet.

Men Draco låg kvar ändå. Efter några minuter reste han på sig med en kraftansträngning. Han lyckades att läka såren, men smärtan fanns kvar.

"Renskrubba." muttrade han och blodet försvann.

Draco gäspade. Klockan var fyra på morgonen. För mindre än ett dygn sen så hade han pratat med Novella. Han hade nästan dött och hon hade fått veta sanningen.

"Mörkretsherre kommer hit Draco, han vill ha dig med som dödsätare!" ropade hans far.

"Säg till honom att jag inte vill!" ropade Draco tillbaka.

"Han ska komma hit och titta på dig och se om du duger, om du gör det så har du inget val!" ropade hans far igen.

"Jag skiter i var den där gubbjäveln vill!" skrek Draco tillbaka.

Det vart tyst ett tag och Draco började gå mot sitt rum.

"Draco, kom hit." sa Lucius sammanbitet.

"Vill du något får du komma!" fnös Draco.

"Lilla gubben kom hit nu." ropade Narcissa.

"Sluta behandla mig som en bebis!" morrade Draco och gick ut ur köket och började gå upp för trappan.

Hans far tog tag i hans tröja och drog ner honom igen. Draco skulle i vanliga fall ha kunnat slita sig från sin fars grepp, men nu var han väldigt trött eftersom han inte sovit någonting på länge.

"Crusio!" ropade Lucius.

Draco skrek och rullade runt på golvet. Det kändes som tusen rostiga, buckliga, trubbiga, knivar trängde sig in i hans kropp, samtidigt som brännhett järn brände honom. Hans far bröt förbannelsen och sa:

"Nu går du upp på ditt rum och stannar där tills mörkretsherre kommer för att titta på dig, och du får klara dig utan mat hela tiden du är här."

"Det klarar jag av lätt." sa Draco men ångrade sig när hans mor sa:

"Då kan vi tortera dig tre gånger om dagen också."

Draco fnös och sprang upp för trappan. När han kom in på sitt rum sparkade han hårt i byrån och satte sig på sängen med huvudet i händerna. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder.

_Varför ska jag lida? Varför ska jag straffas för att skydda min syster? Om jag bara kunde berätta för dem, då skulle jag inte behöva lida. Och om jag berättar det senare så straffar dem mig för att jag inte redan berättat det. Borde jag… säga det till dem?_

Men om Draco bara visste hur mycket Celine led, så skulle han inte ens tycka att han vart sårad. Draco hade totalt glömt James, Mac och Jerry. Draco hade aldrig vetat att Lucy ville dö. Att Novellas minnen skadade henne mentalt. Han tänkte inte på att hon var dotter till gubbjäveln som skulle komma dit senare samma dag. Draco förstod inte att han orsakade mer smärta än vad hans föräldrar gjorde. Fast dem skadade fysiskt och inte mentalt. Tiden gick och Draco låg envist på sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Väggarna var gröna och taket var vitt. Han var trött på hur det såg ut. Han hade stirrat länge i taket.

_Åh! Vad irriterande! Grönt och vitt, bara grönt och vitt överallt!_

Han ställde sig snabbt upp och drog sin trollstav. Taket vart grönt och väggarna vita. Han sjönk ihop där han stod och satte sig sedan på sängen.

"Vilken fantasi man har." muttrade han och ändrade tillbaka färgerna.

I samma ögonblick öppnade Lucius dörren och sa:

"Han är här nu. Han kommer upp om fem minuter. Han ska bara döda en mugglarfödd på gatan utanför först."

Hans far lämnade rummet och försvann ner för trappan.

_En mugglarfödd? Vem då?_

Draco gick fram till fönstret och kikade ut. Han såg gubbjäveln gå omkring där nere. En flicka satt på gräset. Hon hade ganska kort rött hår, blåa ögon och en liten mun. Han kunde se mörkrets herre stanna och ta fram sin trollstav. Han kunde höra dem prata.

"Snälla, jag lovar. Jag är renblodig!" tjöt hon.

Voldemort flinade och höjde trollstaven högre och började:

"Avada…"

Flickan började gråta och tårarna rann samtidigt som hon hade knäppta händer och sa:

"Gud, var barmhärtig. Skona mig!"

"… Kedavra!"

Det gröna ljuset tonade upp sig och flickan föll till marken. Hennes ögon var slutna och tårarna rann fortfarande ner för hennes kinder. Händerna som varigt hårt knäppta låg nu bara löst ovanpå varandra i gräset. Draco kunde inte tro det. Hur kunde människor vara så egoistiska, så grymma? En tår rann ner för hans kind.

_Jag tänker inte gå med gubbjäveln, han får döda mig också!_

Dörren öppnades och där stod han. Han vars namn inte får nämnas.

"Vänd dig om." sa hans iskalla stämma.

Draco torkade bort tåren och vände sig mot honom. Han stirrade rätt in i dem röda ögonen. Voldemort flinade och sa:

"Du var en modig en. Buga för mig, visa din lojalitet."

"Du förtjänar det inte, du har tagit min syster ifrån mig!" skrek Draco.

Voldemort flinade igen och sa elakt:

"Det var din far och mor, de vet vi alla. Skulle hon ha överlevt, hade du haft rätt."

"Då är det ju ditt fel! Hon har blivigt galen! Hon upprepar bara samma saker om och om igen!" Draco var så arg, han hörde inte själv vad han sa.

"Du ljuger, och lögnare ska dödas." morrade Voldemort.

"Hon lever, hon andas. Som din dotter!" skrek Draco.

Sen gick det upp för honom vad han sagt. Han stirrade på Voldemort som om han var (ja man kan ju inte direkt skriva mördare eftersom att det är det han är, men ni fattar på vilket sätt han stirrar, eller hur?). Draco backade mot fönstret.

"Flickan är fortfarande död, du drömmer inte." sa Voldemort.

"Flickan vem var hon?" frågade han.

"Det var Amanda Weasley."

"Weasley?" sa Draco förvånat.

"Ja, kusin till någon Weasley i din årskurs."

Det vart för mycket. Draco öppnade fönstret och hoppade ut. Regnet piskade honom i ansiktet och leran färgade hans strumpor och nederdelen av byxorna bruna. Han tog Amanda över axeln och sprang iväg. Han visste inte varför han tog henne med sig, men det kändes viktigt. Han kastade en blick över axeln och klargjorde att ingen följde honom. Han sprang och sprang tills han kom till en skog. Åskan mullrade och han föll ner på knä. Han orkade inte springa mer. Regndropparna rann som tårar i hans ansikte, eller grät han? Kanske både och. Både Draco och den livlösa Amanda var genom blöta. Draco såg sig omkring efter skydd mot stormen. Då såg han någon komma. En flicka i hans ålder. Hon hade brunt vågigt hår och Hogwartsklädnaden på sig. Han lyfte upp Amanda på ryggen och gick mot henne.

"Vem är du?" frågade hon när hon fick syn på honom.

"Draco Malfoy, vem är du?" frågade han snabbt.

"He… He… Hermione Gra… Gra… Granger" stammade hon fram.

"Hermione!" sa han lättat.

Draco gick närmre henne, hon hade ett skydd, en koja av något slag.

"Vad är det där?" frågade hon och pekade på Amanda.

"Det… det är en kropp." sa han.

"Har du dödat någon." frågade hon skräckslaget.

"Nej, Nej. Inte jag." skyndade han sig att säga.

"Vem… Vem e det?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Amanda Wea… Weasley."

"Va!?" skrek Hermione och kom rusandes mot honom.

Hon var också genomblöt fast hon var arg och röt:

"Kunde du inte ha hindrat det?"

Hon var framme vid honom med brydde sig bara om Amanda. Hermione höll på att lyfta ner henne från Dracos rygg. Men han svarade inget.

"Svara mig Draco!" morrade hon och började gå mot kojan med Amanda i famnen.

"Eller var det du som… döda henne?" Hermione vände sig om och såg att Draco inte rört sig.

"Vad är det Draco?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Var det du?" frågade hon igen.

Rösten var full av rädsla, tvivel och ångest. Hermione hade lagt Amanda i kojan och gick nu mot honom. Viden slet i hennes hår och regnet öste ner och piskade hårt.

"Draco… du kan berätta" sa hon försiktigt när hon kom fram.

Han lyfte huvudet och såg in i henens bruna ögon.

"Jag såg henne dö." sa han med tårarna rinnandes längst kinderna.

"Vem var det då?" frågade Hermione orolig och rädd för svaret.

Han skakade bara på huvudet med slutna ögon. När han öppnade dem såg han att även Hermione grät.

"Att se någon dö är inte det lättaste" sa hon "Jag är här av samma anledning." sa hon dystert.

"Såg du någon dö?" frågade han.

Hermione nickade och sa:

"Di… di… din far, mördade min… mina föräldrar."

Draco skakade på huvudet.

_Nej, Nej! Det kan inte vara sant! Min egen far dödade hennes föräldrar. Jag, jag vill inte skada henne för… för… jag tror att… att…_

Sanningen gick upp för honom. Han såg på Hermione och kände den där obehagliga känslan i bröstet. Hjärtat slog hårt.

"Gud, var barmhärtig. Skona mig." sa han tyst.

"Vad är det Draco."

"Det var det sista Amanda sa, och det är det sista jag kommer säga. Och jag ville bara berätta för dig hur mycket jag… hur mycket jag…" men han kunde inte säga det.

"Hur mycket du vad?" frågade hon sorgset.

"Jag… jag. Kan ta det senare." sa han och slog ner blicken.

"Draco…" började hon.

Men isen hade redan spruckit.

"Mitt liv är ett hälvette, min systers är inte min syster! Jag älskar dig och kan inte erkänna det för mig själv!" skrek han.

Sen förstod han att det var försent att ta tillbaka nu. Hermione och Draco stirrade chockat på varandra.

"Draco… jag…" började Hermione men Draco hade redan lämnat henne.

Han sprang bort från henne. Tårarna blandades med regnvattnet innan dem träffade marken. Han hade sagt det. Nu visste Voldemort att hans syster levde, Hermione visste att hon inte var hans syster och hon visste även vad han kände. Han slutade inte springa och han hörde Hermione ropa efter honom. Draco saktade av farten och satte sig bakom en tall.

"Draco" flämtade Hermione.

Han ryckte till. Hermione hade sprungit efter honom.

"Jag… jag älskar dig också" sa hon och sjönk ner bredvid honom.

En blixt slog ner i trädet och det började brinna. Grenarna föll runt om dem. Regnet var inte tillräckligt starkt. Branden slutade inte, den spred sig relativt snabbt. Men Draco och Hermione var infångade i en cirkel av eld.

"Förlåt för min far." sa Draco och höll om henne.

"Det är okej. Bara du överlever, gå" snyftade hon med ansiktet begravt i hans axel.

"Nej" sa Draco kort.

"Varför?" frågade Hermione.

"Ett, det finns ingen väg ut…" började han.

Hermiones hopp sjönk men steg då han sa:

"… två, varför i all världen skulle jag lämna dig?"

Hermione log och såg på honom.

"Jag älskar dig." viskade hon.

Elden var så nära att huden brändes. Om ett par sekunder så skulle den nå dem. Draco kysste henne på kinden och sa:

"Gud, var barmhärtig. Skona mig."

A/N: Sorligt kapitel va? Jag gillar slutet, fast det är sorgligt. Men ni fattar va? Amanda, rött hår, drömmen? Iaf, kommentera/Reviewa vad ni nu än vill kalla det. Men gör det nu! Annars kan det komma förseningar till nästa kapitel, just det TÄVLING igen. Så kommentera.


	11. När helvettet steg upp till jorden

A/N: Som jag sa i förra kapitlet så är vi på Hogwarts nu, så ni får vänta innan ni får veta vad som hände med Hermione och Draco, nästa kapitel kanske. Men jag lovar inget!

(Celine Draco)

_**Forgotten**_

_**Gotta**__** get **__**away**_

_**There´s no point in **_

_**Thinking about yesterday**_

_**It´s too late now**_

_**It won´t ever be the same**_

_**Were so different now**_

_**I know I wanna run away run away**_

_**If only I could run away run away**_

_**I told you I wanted what I wanted**_

_**But I was forgotten I won´t be forgotten**_

_**Ever **____**again**_

**När helvettet steg upp till jorden**

"Själen isande blå som blänker, Månljus kyler ner och stänker. Droppar av isande blod och tårar, rinner tillsammans i en bäck som pålar. Snön den gnistrar otroligt klar, frosten biter underbar. Skönhet fagra änglaspöken, går ensamma i vägens möten. Hjärtat kallt helt av is, frosten gnistrar av en bris. Solen dör ingen tröst du finner, alla dör bara änglarna hinner." mumlade Lucy för sig själv.

Hon var den ända i hela hennes årskurs som skulle stanna. Lucy tog fram "Änglaspöken" och öppnade första sidan. Hon läste dikten och bläddrade sedan till andra sidan. Där stod det:

**_Änglaspöken_**

_**Du behöver inte vara död för att vara ett änglaspöke, men det är bara kvinnor som kan vara eller bli ett. Men det är ytterst ovanligt att levande bekantar sig med ett sådant väsen. Det är det ända sättet att bli ett änglaspöke. Dem skänker en själ i form av en kula. Måtte kärlek och mod stå vid våran sida. Detta fascinerande släckte är mycket sällsynt och finns oftast i tropiska skogar. Släktet sågs för första gången i en skog i Mongoliet redan 1267 f.kr. Vilket betyder 1267 år före tidsräknelsens begynnelse**** Änglaspöken symboliserar dem människor som är ensamma. Dem är fagra och förtrollande. Deras utseende lockar till sig män och innan offret anar något ont, så förgiftas han till dödens tredje dimension. Hittills så har alla änglaspöken sett oskyldiga ut. Man kan helt enkelt inte misstänka någon så vacker. Änglaspöken är farliga även för trollkarlar, men så länge man är en häxa eller en mugglarkvinna så klarar man sig lindrigare undan. När man tagit emot en silverkula får man en själ av Änglaspökena. Själen tar över en och förgiftar alla männen som finns tillgängliga. Det är nämligen skönheten som förgiftar offret. Ett änglaspöke i människoform vet nästan aldrig att hon är ett änglaspöke. Men för övrigt så är änglaspöken halvt genomskinliga och har älvvingar. Vi varnar er alla att hålla uppsikt och se upp för Änglaspöken ty dem förgiftar dina närmaste innan man förstår att hon är inne i rummet. Så ta er i akt, men låt icke fruktan övervinna era sinnen.**_

Lucy såg på bilden nedanför. En kvinna i trettioårsåldern svävade en bit ovanför marken. Hon var lite genomskinlig och skimrade i blått. Vingarna var stora och flaxade lugnt. Kvinnan gav en silverkula till ett människobarn. Kulan skimrade också i blått och var lika stor som ett äpple. Flickan som tog emot kulan hade blont hår till axlarna. Flickan såg ut att vara tio eller elva år. Bilden var som alla andra i trollkarlsvärlden, den rörde på sig. Kvinnan la sin hand på flickans panna och flickan föll ihop. Sen började bilden om igen. Under bilden så stod det:

**_"Kvinnan ändrar flickans minne, för att änglaspökena vill vara isolerade från omvärlden. Kulan gör flickan till ett änglaspöke. Detta hände i England och flickan försvann. Så till alla dem som visar sig i England, Dem finns ibland er."_**

_Finns dem här? I England? Tänk om någon på skolan är ett änglaspöke. Fast det var ju ovanligt och det vore lite väl. Undrar om mugglare kan vara änglaspöken? Eller kallas dem inte mugglare då? Kanske en häxa som är ett änglaspöke inte kallas för en häxa?_

Lucy la undan boken och la sig ner på sängen igen. Hon stirrade upp i taket och suckade tungt. Utanför sken solen klart. Men luften var ändå härligt kylig. Snön hade konstigt nog inte kommit ännu. Lucy bestämde sig för att gå och äta frukost. Hon öppnade dörren och gick ner för trappan. Men hon stannade innan hon kommit in i sällskapsrummet. Anledningen var röster. Hon hörde Jerry och Mac prata med någon. Någon som troligen var James. Lucy kikade ut från sitt "gömställe" och fick se dem. Mycket riktigt så stod Mac och Jerry och pratade med någon. Han hade blont hår och gröna ögon. Lucy lutade sig tillbaka igen. Hon hörde steg från övervåningen (hon står i slutet av trappan om ni inte förstod det).

_Vad gör jag nu? Om jag står kvar så kommer dem fråga varför jag står här, och mördarna märker mig. Om jag går ner helt så märker dem mig också. Men om jag går upp, så händer inget! Bra, dem frågar ju inte någon varför går du upp till sovsalen?_

Hon skulle just gå upp när hennes mage kurrade till. Lucy höll andan. Vilket trion utanför också gjorde. Hon hörde steg som långsamt kom närmre nerifrån, och ganska snabba steg som var på väg mot trappan där uppe. Lucy tröck sig hårt mot väggen och höll handen för munnen. Stegen kom närmre och närmre. Lucy kunde inte hålla andan längre. Hon släppte greppet och andades häftigt in. Andningen var snabb och nu var hon fast. Hon som kom uppifrån hade börjat gå i trappan och killarna var precis runt hörnet. Lucy vände sig snabbt om och började springa upp för trappan, men hon som sprang neråt han inte se henne och båda flög ner för trappan och landade på golvet med en kraftig duns.

_Nej! Fan, fan, fan, fan! Nu ser dem mig! Inte för att dem inte brukar göra det, men snart märker dem att jag är Novella! Aj, mitt huvud värker._

Hon slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp. Handen flög snabbt upp till bakhuvudet där hon slagit i. Hon som hade sprungit in i henne satt på golvet en meter bort. Det var en tjej från fjärde året. Hon blödde på högra smalbenet.

"Hur gick det?" frågade Lucy och ställde sig upp så fort att hon tappade balansen och förlorade synen.

Lucy föll snabbt ner på marken igen och slog i huvudet ännu en gång. Allting var svart och hon satte sig upp. Sakta återkom synen och hon blinkade några gånger innan hon ställde sig upp igen, men denna gång inte så snabbt. Golvet gungade och det fanns minst tre av varje person.

"Hur gick det själv?" frågade tjejen.

"Bra, jag är lite, okej väldigt yr bara." sa hon när hon åter föll ner på golvet.

"Jag klarar mig själv till sjukhusflygeln. Du behöver inte gå med, det var ju faktiskt mitt fel." sa hon och haltade ut ur sällskapsrummet.

Lucy lutade huvudet i händerna och tittade ner i golvet. Huvudet dunkade fortfarande och hon såg fortfarande mer av allt och alla. Det lugnade sig ändå ganska snabbt och hon gick vinglandes till soffan och satte sig där istället.

"Varför spionerar du på oss?" frågade Mac eller Jerry.

Dem stod bakom henne, så det var svårt att veta vem det var som pratade. Lucy ryckte till och vände sig om.

"Jag spionerar inte på er" sa hon och försökte dölja paniken som hon kände inombords.

Mac flinade och sa:

"Javisst ja, man spionerar inte om man lyssnar på vad andra säger"

"Du lyssnar på vad jag säger nu, men du spionerar väl inte?" sa Lucy snabbt.

"Nej" sa Mac surt "Du fattar ju inte" .

"Sluta små tjafsa, jag sköter det här" sa Jerry och puttade Mac åt sidan.

Lucy suckade irriterat och ställde sig upp.

"Jag var på väg till frukosten" sa hon irriterat och började gå, men den blonda killen ställde sig i vägen.

"Jasså? Det menar du inte?" sa han ironiskt.

Lucy la armarna i kors och vände ryggen åt honom. När ingen sa något vände hon sig om igen, pekade på honom och sa:

"Patetiska mördare" sen gick hon förbi.

Men Mac tog tag i hennes arm.

"Vad vet du?" frågade han snabbt.

"Släpp mig!" skrek hon och försökte dra sig ur hans grepp.

Hon lyckades med det, men misstaget var att hon backade ifrån honom och den blonda tog tag i henen bakifrån. Han höll fast hennes armar bakom henne, hon var fast.

"Vad vet du?" frågade Mac igen.

"Det där hjälper inte" morrade Jerry och puttade Mac åt sidan.

Han tog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot henne innan han sa:

"Berätta vad du vet, eller så skadar vi dig!" skrek han.

Den blonda suckade och lyfta ena handen som ett stopptecken.

"Kan ni ingenting?" morrade han och sänkte handen.

Lucy kämpade för att komma loss. Hon skruvade på sig och försökte stampa på den blondas fötter.

"Först, vem är hon?" frågade han.

"Vet inte, men lärarna kallar henne Miss Cooper" sa Mac.

"Ja men vem, är hon?" frågade han irriterat.

"Jaha, Ingen aning. Draco pratar mycket om henne och hon har försökt ta själv mord" sa Jerry.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy?" sa den blonda.

Mac och Jerry nickade.

"Hur känner dem varandra? Varför har jag inte sätt henne här förut?" frågade han.

"Tänk att lilla James är så korkad" morrade Lucy och försökte åter igen att bryta sig loss.

"Nu räcker det! Vem är du?" sa han och vände på henne.

Hon hade alltså rätt, det var James. Han höll ett hårt grepp om hennes armar.

"Okej Jerry, vi tar din metod" sa han.

Jerry flinade och tog fram sin trollstav. Han riktade den mot Lucy och gick närmre henne.

"Vad heter du, och hur känner du till mig?" frågade James.

"Man har väl öron" sa Lucy surt.

"Vem är du?" röt han åt henne.

Lucy log mot honom, men hennes ögon sköt blixtar. Hennes mun förblev stängd.

"Jerry!" ropade han över axeln.

Jerry log och mumlade något ohörbart. Men trollstaven sköt ut blåa blixtar. Det var någon slags hemmagjord formel. Det var någon slags inombords tortyr. Inget syntes på ytan, men offret kände smärta och det tjöt högt i öronen. James flinade och släppte henne.

"Bara vi kan få förbannelsen att sluta, så gör som vi säger." sa han.

Lucy föll ner på golvet. Hon höll händerna om huvudet och skrek. Tårarna rann längst kinderna.

_Vad är det här för magi? Den är inte alls som Crusiatus förbannelsen. Då brukar man vrida sig i plågor. Den här torterar mentalt. Inte fysiskt. Det, det är inte normalt. Vad är det här? Måste bli av med det, det är nästan värre!_

Smärtan upphörde och hon tittade frågande upp mot dem. Alla tre flinade.

"Berätta nu vad du heter" sa Mac.

"Nej!" skrek hon och försökte dölja rädslan i rösten.

Men trion skrattade bara, så hon förstod att hon misslyckats.

Jerry höjde åter igen trollstaven och mumlade orden på nytt. Lucy skrek. Smärtan brände och tjutet ekade i huvudet. En tjej från sjätte året kom ner.

"Hon ska alltid få uppmärksamheten" sa hon surt.

"Vill du också bli torterad?" frågade James.

"Nej tack, men alla lägger märke till henne. Hon hade säkert planerat det så kallade självmordsförsöket med Draco, hennes räddare. Bara för att få mer uppmärksamhet"

James flinade och sa:

"Vad vet du om henne?"

"Hon är en irriterande person som alla killar är efter, hon går femte året. Hon började här för bara några veckor sedan. När Dracos lillasyster försvann, har ni något med det att göra förresten? Frågade tjejen.

James såg oförstående ut med Mac och Jerry fattade.

"Näe, eller… kanske. Vi var på väg, men hon han försvinna" sa Jerry.

"I alla fall så är hon väldigt konstig. Hon upprepar en dikt hela tiden och sen säger hon ofta ordet fri. Det värkar som att hon är mentalt sjuk och försöker bli fri från det som gjort henne så." sa tjejen och började gå ut från sällskapsrummet.

"Ey! Vad heter hon?" frågade Mac.

"Lucy Cooper!" ropade tjejen och försvann ur sikte.

James såg på Lucy som fortfarande satt på golvet och höll sig om huvudet men han hörde att hon mumlade något. Han lyssnade noga och hörde orden:

"Fri, fri, fri. Måste bli fri. Måste hitta friheten. Fri! Måste, bli fri"

"Det stämmer, hon är besatt av att bli fri" sa han.

"Är det inte tortyren då?" frågade Jerry och bröt förbannelsen.

Lucy la sig ner på golvet. Samtidigt som hon åter mumlade om friheten.

"Nepp, hon vill fortfarande bli fri" sa James.

"Ey! Lucy, sätt dig upp." sa Mac.

Lucy som var rädd för att bli torterad igen satte sig snabbt upp.

"Bra, vi kontrollerar henne nu. Varför började du för någon vecka sen?" frågade James.

"Det gjorde jag inte, jag heter inte Lucy egentligen" sa hon och torkade tårarna ur ansiktet.

"Vem är du då?" frågade Mac.

"Lucy Cooper" svarade hon irriterat.

"Nyss var du ju inte det" sa Jerry lika irriterat.

"Nej, pucko." skrattade Lucy.

"Vem fan är du då?" röt han.

"L-U-C-Y, Lucy. Förstår du?"

"Du gör mig galen!" vrålade Jerry och satte sig på soffan och tjurade.

Lucy kunde inte låta bli. Hon skrattade.

"Passa dig, vi kan trollformeln" ropa han bortifrån soffan.

Det välkända blåa ljuset träffade henne och smärtan sköljde över henne.

"Jag ska. Bort!" skrek hon.

Dem bröt förbannelsen och väntade på hennes svar.

"Jag e, jag e. Ma… Ma… Ma… Malfo… Malfoy" stammade hon fram.

"Novella?" frågade Mac.

Lucy nickade sen skakade hon på huvudet, och sist ryckte hon på axlarna.

"Vet du inte vem du är eller?" frågade James.

"Jo, men mina föräldrar vet inte att jag lever, inte mina andra föräldrar heller, men om man kan kalla dem jag bor hos för föräldrar så vet dem inte annat än vad det var från början" sa hon snabbt.

James stirrade chockat på henne i en sekund innan han förvånat sa:

"Va?"

Lucy suckade och sa:

"Jag är Lucy, tidigare känd som Novella. Mitt riktiga namn får ingen veta"

Hon ställde si upp och gick mot dörren.

"Vi får" sa Jerry och James tog snabbt tag i hennes arm.

"Nej, inte ens ni" sa hon och slet sig loss och sprang där ifrån.

_Fan! Nu vet dem att det är jag dessutom! Hade jag bara gått förbi från början så hade dem inte vetat. F-A-N!_

Lucy sprang till stora salen, och hon stannade inte förrän hon satte sig vid Slytherinbordet. Samma sekund som hon satte sig kom en uggla inflygandes. Hon landade inte så graceöst i en korg med limpor. Sen skulle hon självklart vifta lite med vingarna också så att kannan med jos välte och all josen rann ner på golvet. Lucy suckade och knöt loss brevet. Hon läste brevet om och om igen, och för varje gång blev hon vitare och vitare i ansiktet och ögonen blev större och större.

**_Novella Malfoy_**

_**Det har kommit till min kännedom att du lever och befinner dig på Hogwarts. Du ska bara veta att ditt riktiga namn är Celine Dolder och att du ska möta mig i den förbjudna skogen klockan 00:00 i natt. Om du inte kommer, kan du räkna med att dö och denna gång, inte bara för ett tag. ****Din far.**_

****

A/N: Oops! Vad säger ni nu då? Får jag mindre än fyra kommentarer så dör hon och ficen tar slut. Så ni vet vad ni ska göra nu eller hur?


	12. Dödens mörka famn

A/N: Okej, jag fick 3 reviews. Så det här blir det näst sista kapitlet. Trodde ni att Draco och Hermione dött? Nja, dem har lite tid kvar.

(Hermione Draco)

_**Hjärtat som brinner**_

_**Det spelar ingen roll att jag älskar dig**_

_**Jag klarar mig nog, jag klarar mig nog ändå**_

_**Det spelar ingen roll at du lämnar mig **_

_**Så gå snälla du, gå bara gå bara gå**_

_**Det hjärtat som brinner**_

_**Det flammar det gnistrar och slår**_

_**Dem tårar som rinner, rinner ändå**_

_****_

**Dödens mörka famn**

Regnet öste ner över skogen. Draco och Hermione stod mitt i cirkeln av eld. Regnet var inte tillräckligt starkt för att släcka den, men nog hindrade den elden från att nå dem.

"Draco, trädet. Om du klättrar upp så kan du ta dig här ifrån. Jag orkar inte, jag är för svag. Du måste gå, rädda dig själv Draco, rädda dig!" sa Hermione trött.

"Jag går inte utan dig" sa Draco och höll henne ännu närmare.

"Snälla, om du överlever så överlever jag inom dig. Få min sista önskan att gå i uppfyllelse, rädda dig själv" snyftade Hermione.

Hela situationen var annorlunda. Draco och Hermione som hatat varandra. Dem höll på att dö, men deras hemlighet hade avslöjats. Dem älskade varandra.

"Gå Draco, Gå!" skrek hon med en kraftansträngning.

"Jag vägrar" morrade Draco. "Inte utan dig"

"Om du inte tar dig ut nu så ställer jag mig i elden" sa hon och tårarna föll ner på den redan blöta leriga marken.

Vinden vart starkare och fick elden att sprida sig större. Regnet skulle inte kunna hålla emot längre, elden kom allt närmre.

"Draco! Nu!" skrek hon och drog sig ur hans varma famn.

Han såg på henne med tårarna rinnandes längst kinderna. Vinden drog med sig värmen från elden men även löv smuts och lukten av lik. Lukten från Amanda.

"Nu!" skrek hon igen och föll ner på marken.

"Försök Hermione! Du klarar dig, kom med mig upp" sa han och sträckte ut sin hand mot henne.

Hermione hostade av röken och såg sen upp på honom med tårfyllda ögon.

"Jag kan försöka, men jag klarar det aldrig" sa hon, mest för att Draco skulle gå med på att lämna henne.

Hon tog hans hand och hjälptes upp. Han omfamnade henne och viskade:

"Det kommer att ordna sig"

Hermione nickade fast hon visste att hon inte skulle överleva natten. Draco tog tag i en gren och klättrade upp. Han sträckte handen till Hermione på marken.

"Ta min hand!" ropade han för att överrösta stormen.

En blixt slog ner en bit bort och det började brinna även där. Hermione tog hans hand och kände elden närma sig. Hon såg sig omkring och upptäckte att den bara var en halv meter ifrån henne. Draco drog och lyfte henne. Hermione hjälpte till med benen och lyckades kravla sig upp på grenen.

"Du ser, vi kommer att klara oss" log Draco.

Hermione grät. Hon torkade bort tårarna från ansiktet och sa:

"Nej, du klarade dig. Glöm inte Draco, jag älskar dig"

Draco såg oförstående på henne.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han oroligt.

"Jag älskar dig Draco, glöm inte det. Du hade inte kunnat göra något. Du hade inte klarat av att hjälpa mig upp och sen ner, hoppet skulle tagit livet av mig" fortsatte Hermione.

"Du tänker inte…" började Draco, men det var för sent.

"Jag älskar dig!" ropade hon till honom när hon föll ner i lågorna.

"Hermione!"

Hans röst ekade i natten och överröstade stormen. Men det som sedan hördes skulle ingen någonsin glömma. Ett skrik av smärta och plågor. Ett skrik så högt att det hördes långa vägar. Hermiones sista skrik.

"Hermione!" ropade han åter ner mot lågorna.

Hon var borta. Tårarna vällde fram ur hans ögon. Hon var borta!

_Hermione!? Hermione! Varför? Varför? Varför? När vi äntligen kunde vara, när vi sagt vår mening. Du, du är borta!_

Draco satt länge i trädet. Det var hans fel. Hans fel och ingen annans. Hade han bara hållit fast henne, då skulle hon ha levat nu. Men hon var död. D-Ö-D. Hon skulle aldrig återvända. Regnet hade vunnit över elden, men Draco satt kvar. Han såg för första gången ner mot marken efter att han sett Hermione dö. Marken var svart och stenig. Hermiones kropp låg bränd där nedanför. Han mådde illa av synen.

Han hoppade ner från trädet och gick långsamt där ifrån. Hermione var död, hans liv hade åter ingen mening. Även om Hermiones önskan var att han skulle leva, så kunde han inte. Men Draco ville säga adjö till Novella först så han transfererade sig till slottet. Direkt till Slytherins sällskapsrum. Novella satt och stirrade tomt i elden.

"Novella!" ropade han med en skakande röst.

"Draco? Vad har hänt?" frågade hon när hon såg hans ansikte.

"Jag ville säga adjö, jag tar mitt liv" sa han.

"Nej!" skrek Novella.

Tårarna rann ner för bådas kinder.

"Jo Novella, nu" sa Draco.

Han kramade Novella och gick sedan ut på skolområdet med henne efter sig.

"Du behöver inte se på!" ropade han över axeln.

"Du behöver inte begå självmord!" ropade hon tillbaks.

Draco stannade och vände sig snabbt om.

"Hon är död, det är mitt fel!" skrek han och fortsatte sedan att gå.

"Vem är död?" frågade hon och sprang ifatt honom.

"Hermione, och det är mitt fel" sa Draco tyst.

Lucy tog tag i hans arm.

"Vad tänker du göra?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Släpp mig eller så tvingar jag dig att döda mig!" skrek han.

Lucy släppte och fick småspringa för att hänga med. Tillslut stannade Draco och frågade:

"Vad är klockan?"

"Den är halv tolv jag, måste gå" sa hon och började springa mot skogen.

"Vart ska du?" frågade han.

"Min far möter mig i skogen!" ropade hon över axeln.

"Jag kommer med dig!" ropade han tillbaka och började springa ifatt henne.

Lucy såg över axeln, han var borta. Draco syntes inte till. Hon stannade. Någon petade henne på axeln och hon vart så rädd att hon hoppade till. Det var Draco.

"Vad väntar vi på?" frågade han.

"Jag trodde du… strunt samma" svarade hon och började springa igen.

Men Draco stod kvar den här gången.

"Vad håller du på med, om du ska med får du skynda dig!" ropade hon över axeln.

Draco svarade inte. Lucy suckade och vände sig om. Hon stelnade till. Draco låg blodig på marken bakom henne. Lucy tvekade lite men ropade sen på honom, hans namn som hon lovat sig själv att aldrig säga. Men han rörde sig inte. Lucy fick panik och sprang fram till honom.

"Draco, Draco, Snälla var inte död" viskade hon panikslaget.

"Novella?" hördes hans röst.

Men den var tom och kall. Blodet rann ur hans mun.

"Ja, ja. Det är jag, din syster!" skrek hon med tårarna rinnandes längst kinderna.

"Hermione bad mig att överleva, men jag dog, jag har svikit henne" sa han.

"Det är inte ditt fel. Vad hände?" frågade hon.

"Hämnas mig Novella, hämnas" viskade han med en kraftansträngning.

"Ja, men vem var det?" frågade hon, men det var försent.

Draco låg stilla på marken. Han andades inte längre och ögonen var tomma, utan livets gnista.

"Draco?" frågade hon tyst.

"Jag vet att du lever, sluta skämta" sa hon panikslaget.

"Draco!?"

Hon föll till marken. Tårarna forsade och om någon hörde snyftningarna skulle deras hjärta brista. Lucy var själv blodfläckig av hans blod.

"Nämen titta, systern är här" sa en kall röst.

Hon såg upp och fick se James, Mac och Jerry.

"Det var ni!" vrålade hon och ställde sig upp.

Dem flinade bara. Hur kunde dem!? Dem har DÖDAT honom.

"Det tog sin lilla tid" flinade Mac.

"Varför?" frågade Lucy.

"Celine!" ekade en röst. Hon var osäker på om dem andra hade hört.

"Hörde ni?" frågade hon snabbt.

"Vaddå?" frågade Jerry.

"Rösten" sa Lucy otåligt.

"Nej" sa Mac och såg oförstående på James.

"Celine, du har fem minuter på dig!" ekade rösten i hennes huvud.

_Vad ska jag göra? Jag ska hämnas Draco. Hur? Något främmande för dem, något dödligt. Men vad? Någon Mugglar grej kanske. Ja, en pistol._

"Venamus Pistol" sa hon och en pistol tog formen i henens hand (Venamus är en trollformel av författaren, Man tänker på något som har hänt och säger vad man vill ha, Lucy tänkte på pistolen hon en gång riktat mot Draco).

"Vad är det där?" frågade Mac.

Lucy riktade pistolen mot honom.

"Den är dödlig, jag varnar er" sa hon hotfullt.

"En ovanligt tjock trollstav av metall?" sa Jerry misstroget.

"Det är en mugglar pryl. Som jag redan sagt, den dödar" sa Lucy lika hotfullt som förra gången.

Mac flinade.

"Så det säger du" sa han.

"Nästa som säger något skjuter jag" morrade hon sammanbitet.

Det vart tyst ett litet tag innan Mac sa:

"Hon vågar inte, hon är för…" men längre kom han inte.

Han avbröts av ett högt pang och en smärta i bröstet tonade upp sig.

"Aj" sa han tyst och föll till marken.

"Celine, din tid är ute" hördes den ekande rösten igen.

Lucy satte sig på marken. Nu hade hon både Dracos och Macs blod över sig. Hon grät och skakade kraftigt.

"Mac? Mac!?" skrek Jerry och satte sig bredvid honom på marken.

När Mac inte svarade så ställde han sig upp och pekade på henne .

"Hur vågar du döda honom?" skrek han.

Han vände sig mot James och sa:

"Kom igen, vi tar henne. Vi dödar henne!"

Han vände sig om mot Lucy igen lagom för att höra henne säga:

"Känslan av tomhet och saknad, samma vilar över mig. Ni dödade min bror, jag hämnas honom bara"

Den tysta mörka natten gjorde stämningen mer betydelsefull. Lucy ställde sig upp på darrande ben och riktade pistolen mot Jerry. Men hennes hand darrade så mycket att hon inte kunde sikta.

"Ni har släckt minst två liv, Catarin och Draco. Jag sköt Mac för Catarin. Nu skjuter jag dig för min bror"

Ett nytt skott brann av och Jerry föll till marken. James såg på henne med förvåning, rädsla och sorg.

"Vem ska du skjuta mig för?" frågade han.

Lucys hand skakade men sänktes.

"Jag… jag… jag tänkte aldrig så långt" sa hon tyst.

"Celine! Jag är nu inne på Hogwarts, jag dödar alla i min väg tills jag hittar dig"

"Jag, jag måste gå" sa hon med en darrande röst.

"Döda mig, för den jag är" sa James.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Lucy.

"Kom igen skjut mig då, eller så kommer din far hit. Celine"

Hon stirrade chockat på honom.

"Hur…" började hon men James avbröt henne:

"Jag kan läsa tankar, dina och alla andras. Amanda från drömmen, är död. Lucius har dödat Hermiones föräldrar. Hermione har tagit självmord, Draco älskade henne"

"Det räcker" sa Lucy och höjde pistolen mot honom.

"Celine, vart är du? Dem flesta är döda nu" ekade rösten i hennes huvud.

"Döda mig, och leta reda på din far" sa James.

Lucy sköt och tårarna rann. Runt om henne låg nu fyra döda kroppar, tre som hon dödat själv. Månen lös röd och stjärnorna var bleka. Dimman rullade sakta in och Lucy kunde nästan inte se. Hon föll ner i det daggiga gräset som var rött av blod. Blod från James, Mac, Jerry, Och Draco. Dem var alla döda. Alla utom hon.

A/N: Nä fy vad hemsk jag är alltså! För att skicka mig till Azkaban tryck på GO knappen. Vissa säger att den är blå, andra lila, några säger grå. Det kvittar, reviewa så ska vi se hur det går i nästa, det sista kapitlet av K.S.V.B.V. Jag lovar att skriva från min cell i Azkaban. Sista kapitlet kommer nästa helg.


	13. Familens krig

A/N: Hej! Sista kapitlet är ni beredda? Här kommer det sista kapitlet!

(Celine Draco)

_**Memories**_

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind**_

_**There´s no other way**_

_**I prayed to the gods let him stay**_

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**In silent moments imagine you here**_

_**All of my memories keep you near**_

_**Your **__**silent **____**whispers **____**silent **____**tears**_

**Familjens krig**

Celine vred sig I plågor. Hennes far hade hittat henne. Crusiatus förbannelsen drev henne till vansinne. Voldemort skulle inte få vinna! Hon ställde sig sakta upp och smärtan ökade.

"Sluta!" skrek hon åt honom.

Men han struntade i henne. Dem var fortfarande på skolgården. Det var Voldemort som kommigt ut till dem. Dem fyra döda och Celine. Hon såg sig omkring efter pistolen. Den låg på marken två meter bort. Celine kastade sig mot den och riktade pistolen mot Voldemort. Crusiatus förbannelsen upphörde och Celine tittade förvånat på sin far och sänkte handen.

"Mugglar vapen skrämmer inte mig" morrade han.

Hon såg ner i marken och han precis undvika den dödande förbannelsen.

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek han igen.

Men Celine han undan den här gången också. Louice och Roland hade tränat hennes reflexer för att hon skulle kunna undvika förbannelser från Malfoys, men hon kunde lika gärna fly från Voldemort själv.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hon han undan ännu en gång. Voldemort morrade och viskade något på ormspråket. Nagini kom fram ur skuggorna, några sekunder senare kom även de andra dödsätarna.

"Flickan ska dö" befallde hennes far.

Celine sprang. Hon behövde gömma sig, men vart och hur? Gröna strålar for centimeter från hennes huvud hela tiden. Hon svängde och sprang sen in på skolan. Hon krockade med någon. Det var Harry Potter från Gryffindor.

"Oj, förlåt" sa Harry och gick fram till henne.

"Dem kommer!" skrek Celine, tog tag i hans arm och sprang.

"Vilka kommer?" frågade han.

En grön stråle träffade dem nästan och Harry skyndade sig att säja:

"Jag fattar, men kan du släppa mig?"

Celine släppte och fortsatte springa. Harry stannade upp och ropade:

"Det är mig dem vill ha!" till henne.

Celine stannade upp och vände sig.

"Nej dem vill ha mig! Kom nu din idiot!" skrek hon.

Harry såg förvånad ut.

"Strunt samma" sa hon och sprang igen.

"Ta flickan, jag dödar Potter" sa en kall röst.

_Snacka om familjekrig! Du kom försent, nu ska du dö._

En grön blixt for så nära hennes huvud så hon kände luftdraget. Vart hon än sprang så låg det döda kroppar. Hon hade inte haft en kompis, men hon grät ändå. I mitten av korridoren låg två förstaårselever. Det var en kille och en tjej. En från Slytherin och den andra från Gryffindor. Båda var döda och blodet rann ner på golvet. Tårarna droppade fortfarande och dem höll varandra i händerna.

Måste kunna försvara mig! Vart är pistolen? Ute? Måste ut!

Hon sprang ut igen och såg sig omkring. Solen var på väg upp. Himlen var blodröd och det speglades i sjön. Lukten av lik brände och ibland hördes smärtsamma skrik inifrån slottet. Där var den, Pistolen! Hon sprang fram och tog upp den. När hon ställde sig upp så sköt hon med en gång. Hon träffade någon och den föll ner till marken.

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek någon.

Det gröna ljuset närmade sig henne fort. Det ända hon kunde se var grönt. Hon flög baklänges genom luften och landade bredvid hennes döda bror. Det här var slutet, hon var träffad.

Celine satte sig upp, men kroppen följde henne inte. Hon såg ner på sig själv, vit genomskinlig. Hon såg ut som ett spöke, fast dödsätarna kunde inte se henne. Celine såg på sin bror. Snön föll sakta mot marken. Det var julaftons morgon. Himlen hade blivigt isande blå och det var vindstilla. Skriken ekade fortfarande från slottet och Liklukten blev starkare och starkare. En kall vindstilla bris sköljde igenom henne. Det kändes som om han var i vatten. Man rör sig långsamt och man känner sig fri.

"Novella!" skrek en röst som inte dödsätarna hörde.

Celine vände sig om och fick se Draco, eller han var också vit genomskinlig.

"Vad händer Draco?" frågade hon.

"Vi är döda" sa Draco.

En tår rann ner för Celines kind och droppade ner mot den frostiga marken.

"Kom" sa Draco.

Celine flög till honom, han omfamnade henne. Sen flög dem upp mot skyn.

"Hermione är här" sa Draco.

"A, a… Amanda?" sa hon chockat.

Draco såg förvånat på henne. Amanda som Voldemort dödat utanför hans hus var också där.

"Lever du?" frågade Celine.

"Nej" sa flickan.

"jag menar, fanns du på riktigt?"

Amanda nickade.

"Jag drömde om dig förstår du. Jag drömde att jag skulle döda dig"

"Det var han som inte får nämnas vid namn som dödade mig" sa Amanda tyst.

"Känner du någon som är död?" frågade Celine

Amanda skakade kraftigt på huvudet.

"Kom med oss" sa Celine.

Amanda sken upp.

"Får jag det?" frågade hon Draco.

"Självklart" log han mot henne.

Celine log för sig själv. Här uppe bland molen sken alltid solen. Det hade gått 10 år sedan hon dog. Celine sträckte på sig och såg på sin klocka.

"Oj! Draco och Hermione kommer snart hem från sin bröllopsresa. Jag behöver städa. Amanda!" ropade hon.

Amanda kom in i rummet. Hon hade blivigt 21. Celine själv var 24. Dem städade och lagade mat. Efter en timme så kom Draco och Hermione Malfoy.

"Har det hänt något sen sist?" frågade Amanda.

Hermione log och klappade sig på magen.

"Väntar du barn?" utbrast Celine.

Draco och Hermione log bara. Sen sa Hermione:

"En flicka"

Dem kramade om Hermione.

"Jag kommer strax, jag ska bara fixa en grej" sa Amanda och försvann.

Minuterna blev till timmar, som blev till daga, veckor och månader. Men Amanda kom aldrig tillbaka. Tillslut födde Hermione sitt barn.

"Vad ska vi kalla henne?" frågade Draco.

"Amanda har alltid varit bra på namn, vi frågar henne när hon kommer" sa Hermione lugnt.

Celine kom in i rummet och sa:

"Ni kan inte vänta på Amanda, hon är borta"

"Vi vet att hon är borta" sa Draco.

"Nej jag menar, borta, borta. Hennes själ har dött" sa Celine.

"Så hon är, död. Alltså död, död?" frågade Hermione.

Celine nickade. Några fåglar kvittrade glatt omedvetna om Amandas försvinnande. Solen stekte. Dem tre vuxna var tysta och väntade. Tårarna rann ner för deras kinder.

"Amanda, vi ska kalla henne Amanda"

**THE END**

A/N: Slut! Vad tyckte ni? Inte den bästa ficen ni läst så klart, men ändå. Snart ska jag börja med en ny fic som handlar om Gred och Feorge, oj förlåt, Fred och George. Läs gärna den också :D


End file.
